Amusement Park Doom
by Neko-Mei
Summary: (FINISHED!)The bladebreakers get sent to an amusment park as a special 'treat' from Mr. Dickenson. However, will they be able to survive the day without killing each other? Rated for PG -13 for language and implied TyKa - R
1. Mr Dickenson's Surprise

Aouni: Wow! This is my first ff.net story ever!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: You stole my name.  
  
Aouni: I didn't steal it. I borrowed it. Without asking. Besides, I made you up, I can use your name if I want to!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: You will feel the wrath of the drow! One of these days...  
  
Aouni: Whatever you say little dark elf... Anyway! Where are my little slaves?  
  
Tyson: Since when are we slaves?  
  
Aouni Darkstar: All who are not drow, are slaves to the drow!  
  
Aouni: Uh, no. You guys are my slaves because this is ff.net, and I can torture you however I want. Therefore, if you don't want to be tortured badly you will be my obediant slaves for the duration of the story. Capiche?  
  
Rei: Dammit.  
  
Aouni: Language! This is only PG-13!  
  
Tyson: You can say dammit in PG-13  
  
Aouni: Disclaimer please.  
  
Bladebreakers: *fight amongst themselves as to who will have to read the disclaimer*  
  
Kenny: *sighs* Aouni does not own beyblade or any of it's said characters. Nor does she own the drow or any element of the forgotten realms games. However, she does own the character of Aouni Darkstar.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Excuse me? I am owned by no one! Wael.  
  
Aouni: I made you up, therefore you are owned by me. Now, let's start the story.  
  
Tyson: No! Please! No!  
  
Max: Yeah! Have mercy!  
  
Rei: This is so unbelievably cruel. Who made up fanfiction.net?  
  
Aouni: You guys all be quiet. I notice Kai and Kenny have been nice and quiet. What obediant little slaves.  
  
Kai: I am no one's slave.  
  
Aouni: Correction. You are my slave! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bladebreakers: 0.o  
  
Aouni: Yes... I'll start my story now. NOTE(By 'implied TyKa' I mean it can be taken either way, so if you aren't a yaoi fangirl like I am ^^ you can always see them as good friends! Or enemies...This is because I suck at writing anything romantic -_-' )  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rei groaned. He was sitting on a bus, heading towards what felt like his doom, and the most unfathomable horror was yet to come...  
  
Tyson and Max had started singing.  
  
"Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and then continued singing it forever just because, it is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friends... Some people, started singing it..."  
  
Rei could feel a pounding headache coming on. He let his head fall into his hands wearily, his feline features tight with stress. How had he gotten himself dragged into this?  
  
-/FLASHBACK/-  
  
The bladebreakers were sitting around the table in their most recent hotel eating breakfast. Tyson and Kai had their usual argument over training, Tyson's eating habits, Kai's grumpiness, and every other thing under the sun. It was becoming somewhat of a daily routine.  
  
"Mr. Sourpuss is just angry because he's allergic to fun," Tyson stuck his tongue out, "I bet you are aren't you?"  
"Tyson, shut up and eat your breakfast like a civilised human being, for once," drawled Kai in his typical, cold fashion.  
"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one who's uncivilised!"  
"Oh really? Give me one example of that."  
"Uh... well... you, um... You just are!"  
"See? I rest my case."  
  
Rei sighed, but grinned inwardly. Sometimes those two reminded him of a married couple, snapping at each other like that... Of course, he wasn't suicidal enough to say this in front of them.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Dickenson walked in, smiling cheerfully, "I have a suprise for you boys!"  
  
The bladebreakers looked up curiously. Max was grinning in a suspiciously hyper manner - especially considering he'd been banned, by the others, from eating any sugar for a week. Tyson looked genuinely excited, but then again, he was excited by most things. Kenny looked up from his laptop, slightly interested, and Dizzi made some quirky remark about how she loved surprises. Rei was generally curious, being neko-jin and all. Kai looked typically bored and uninterested, although Rei noticed a flash of apprehension behind his eyes. Kai didn't like surpises.  
  
Mr. Dickenson ignored their varied reactions and continued, "I'm sending you all to a local amusement park for the day! It's not particularly famous, but it's quite large and I'm sure you boys will have fun."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll pass," grunted Kai.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Kai!" whined Tyson, "Don't be such a wet blanket! It'll be fun! The roller-coasters, the side-shows, the cotten candy! Oh, cotten candy... That reminds me, all the food they have at amusment parks! Pizza, hot dogs, chocolate -"  
  
"Please don't start," moaned Kenny.  
  
"Doughnuts, soft drinks, hamburgers!" Tyson licked his lips hungrily, "Boy, I can't wait! When are we leaving Mr. D?"  
  
"Yeah!" grinned Max, bouncing up and down - Rei was beginning to suspect that Max had gone and eaten some forbidden sugar.  
  
Mr. Dickenson laughed, "Your bus comes in half an hour!"  
  
-/END FLASHBACK/-  
  
Rei sighed. Max and Tyson were still singing... Kenny looked to be just as agitated. He probably had it worse, sitting right behind them. Kai meanwhile, had the best spot, right at the back of the bus. He seemed rather resigned to his defeat by Mr. Dickenson. No matter how much Kai had complained, argued, threatened or glared, Mr. Dickenson had still insisted, stubbornly that he go on the trip.  
  
This of course, left Kai extremely pissed, and he had stormed onto the bus without a word and sat at the very back, scowling angrily. No one had dared say a word to him, not even to try and cheer him up.  
  
Rei wasn't happy with the present predicament either, and Kai acting as if it was a death sentence only made it worse for the chinese boy. Rei didn't really like amusement parks, he didn't like the food, he didn't like the rides and as his mother had always said, they were a waste of money. He suspected that Kai didn't like the large, noisy crowds.  
  
"... started singing it not knowing what it was, and then continued singing it forever just because..."  
  
Rei sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: Short chapter, I know, but I have homework to do.  
  
Rei: Finally... it's over! Why is this chapter centered around me? I thought Kai was your favourite victim- I mean, character...  
  
Aouni: Don't ask why it's about you! I just don't feel like torturing Kai today. He gets tortured for most of the story anyway, having to babysit you children.  
  
Tyson: Hey!  
  
Aouni: No real implied TyKa in this chapter -  
  
Kai: Good.  
  
Aouni: Aw, but I know how much you love Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Shut up.  
  
Aouni: Reviews people! 5 reviews or no second chappie! I mean it!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: 5, is that it? Wael, you should ask for 525.  
  
Aouni: Um, then I'd never be writing that second chapter! 


	2. Special Friends

Aouni: OMG! I got so many reviews!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: 9 reviews is a lot? You are pathetic.  
  
Aouni: *doesn't hear her* I got so many reviews! Yay! I feel so loved... *faints*  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Supid human.  
  
Tyson: Hey, since she fainted, maybe she won't write the second chapter!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: If she doesn't write it, I will. *smiles evilly*  
  
Bladebreakers: 0.0  
  
Rei: Wake up! Quick!  
  
Tyson: Be-before SHE writes it and mutates us all into... I don't even wanna think about it.  
  
Aouni: What? Oh right, second chappie! So many reviews...  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Just write the damn story, insolent girl.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters, I don't own any of the songs Tyson and Max sing, and I don't own the forgotten realms, or drow, I do own the name and character Aouni Darkstar.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Hmph!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
They arrived at the amusment park around noon, and the first thing Kai noticed was the bright neon lights that practically matched Tyson's shirt.  
  
"We're here!" grinned Max, bouncing up and down. It was not secret anymore that he had broken off his no-sugar diet.  
  
"I think I'll just stay on the bus..." said Rei trying to sneak back on.  
  
"Oh no you're not," growled Kai. He reached back and snatched the other boy by his collar, successfully yanking him down from the bus. There was no way in hell Kai was babysitting these brats all by himself. I mean, if they weren't here, he might actually enjoy this trip, a little.  
  
"Why?" Rei whined, but ceased to argue when thrown a death glare.  
  
Meanwhile Tyson and Max had found a new annoying song, "...She was looking kind of dumb, with her finger and her thumb, in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead. Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming..."  
  
'Why me?' wondered Kai.  
  
"Dizzi, this is great! If we analyze the all the competeing factors in the side-shows then we can win the top prize for every single one! All the others will only be able to watch in awe! Hehehehe..."  
  
"Have you been into Max's sugar stash?" questioned Dizzi as Kenny continued with his evil plot.  
  
"Which food stand should we visit first?" asked Tyson looking around.  
  
"I dunno Ty, maybe we should go on some of the rides before we eat," said Max.  
  
"Why? It's lunch time and I'm starved! C'mon Maxy, let's get some cotton candy!" he ran off with Max close behind.  
  
Kai sighed. He had an sugar high Kenny, who wanted to dominate the side-shows, he had a bored Rei, who wanted to go home (but then, so did he), and he had Tyson and Max, who were going to stuff there faces and then throw up on every ride. Lovely.  
  
Rei went off with Kenny, and Kai figured that he had better find Tyson and Max before they did something stupid.  
  
He arrived and the two stood in front of a huge tower. It took a moment before Kai realized it was a ride. (AN: Like the Hellavator - I think that's what it's called).  
  
"What!? I'm too short to go on?" Tyson asked in disbelief, "This is so not fair!"  
  
"Hehe, looks like you're gonna miss out on the fun," said Max smugly. (AN: In the first season Max is taller than Tyson – at least I think he is... maybe it's the hair, but that's what I'm going by)  
  
"No fair..." Tyson whined.  
  
"Hey Kai!" called Max as he stapped himself into the seat, "You gonna go on?"  
  
Kai didn't get a chance to answer, "No! No he isn't! He's gonna stay here and comfort me! Aren't you Kai?" before Kai could say or do anything, Tyson had flung his arms around him and buried his face in his chest.  
  
"Right Kai? 'Cuz you're my special friend..."  
  
"Get off me!" growled Kai, trying, and failing to push Tyson away, 'Shit, when did he get so strong?'  
  
"Okay, you too can stay down there," grinned Max.  
  
"You're just jealous because you don't have a special friend!"  
  
"I'm not you're special friend!"  
  
Max shot up into the air. It became clear very soon that he had not realized exactly how the ride worked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"  
  
"Geez, what's his problem?" asked Tyson, who had finally let go of Kai.  
  
"If you ask me, I'd say he's terrified," replied Kai.  
  
"See! They should have let me go on that ride instead!"  
  
"I doubt the result would have been much different."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Max stumbled off the ride shakily, "I-I-I'm n-not going o-on any m- more rides ever a-again."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Maxy! It wasn't that bad," said Tyson.  
  
"Y-yes it was! No one told me it dropped so fast!"  
  
"Here Maxy," said Tyson pushing Kai infront of him, "You can even borrow my special friend."  
  
"I'm NOT you're special friend!"  
  
Tyson froze. He looked up at Kai with huge watery eyes, "You... You're not my friend?"  
  
"That's correct," snapped Kai.  
  
"I know where this is going," said Max.  
  
Tyson's eyes, if possible, grew even larger, he looked like a lost puppy which had just been smacked, "You... You don't like me?"  
  
Kai hesitated, "I never said that."  
  
Max sighed. Yes, it was obvious where this was going.  
  
"But you said you didn't want to be my friend... You hate me!" Tyson looked crushed, as if he was going to cry. Max smirked, this act had never worked before the Russian tournament, but Kai seemed to have softened up afer that...  
  
"I didn't say-"said Kai  
  
"You hate me!"  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Really?" asked Tyson hopefully.  
  
"Yes," there was a tinge of exasperation in Kai's voice. Then his eyes widened slightly as he realized he'd fallen into the same trap that he'd promised himself he'd never fall into again...  
  
"Then you're my special friend!" said Tyson all-too-happily for someone who'd been close to tears, and he threw his arms around Kai again.  
  
"Why me?!" growled Kai, "Get off!"  
  
Aouni: That chapter was retarded.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: That would be because it was written by a spineless fool.  
  
Aouni: Shut up. Anyways, please review!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
TechnoRanma – Thanks! I'm glad you think it's funny. ^-^  
  
EvilS – Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Kai/Ray – I don't think it's that good. But it's fun to write.  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high – Like my friend sunruner, I update whenever I get reviews, which is kinda mean I guess, forcing people to give me reviews, but I will update soon.  
  
D. G. – I'm posting the third chapter soon! I think it sucks, personally, but you can tell me when I post it.  
  
Arashi Engel Hope – I love TyKa too! Too bad I suck at writing it... -_-**  
  
Bloody Mary – I don't know, but he doesn't like them in this story. Maybe it's because he has to babysit Tyson and Max? TyKa rocks!  
  
Kohari – and Tyson and Max love singing it! I got tired of reading on the sidelines too. Tell me when you sign up!  
  
hee-chan2 – Thank you, I will!  
  
Rei: Don't do it. Please! If you don't maybe she won't write...  
  
Aouni: Just for that, I'm torturing you all next chapter!  
  
Rei: You were going to do that any way.  
  
Aouni: No, I was going to torture Kenny.  
  
Rei: Why not torture Kai?! He's your favourite character!  
  
Aouni: I just finished torturing him, I have to be fair now don't I? Anyways, review and tell me if it's funny or not... I don't think I'm very good at humour... 


	3. Kenny and the Side Shows

Aouni: Hi again! Thank you for the reviews! ^-^ You guys are so nice!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Perhaps they take pity on your digusting weakness.  
  
Aouni: You're just jealous because you don't have a purple sweater!  
  
Aouni Darkstar and Bladebreakers: -_-U  
  
Tyson: Not the purple sweater again...  
  
Aouni: Well, I've decided to let Rei off, despite his cruel remark last chapter... I really need to share the spotlight.  
  
Kenny: Nooooo! Dizzi, protect me!  
  
Dizzi: Hello? Does 'trapped in a computer' ring a bell?  
  
Aouni: Yes it's Kenny's turn! Our favourite little brainiac! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bladebreakers: 0.o  
  
Kenny: @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade of the forgotten realms or drow. I do own Aouni Darkstar. I also apologize in advance for bashing Kenny a bit. I didn't mean to!  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Kenny grinned evilly, he had planned everything out! Never again would he be laughed at for losing the all the slideshows!  
  
-/FLASHBACK/-  
Little Kenny arrived at the park with his parents. He was excited, this was almost as fun as computer games and math problems! He wandered around with his mother, who bought him a large hot dog. Unfortunatley, it had mustard in it, which poor little Kenny was allergic to.  
  
After a couple hours in the bathroom, Kenny was finally bold enough to try one of the rides. The carousel however, was too much for the poor child, and he was screaming halfway into the ride. Poor chibi Kenny was beginning to wish he was back home playing his nice, tame, computer games.  
  
But then, like the revelation of being hit on the head with an apple, Kenny saw it. The side shows! Little children stood, throwing darts at colorful balloons, trying to pop them in order to win a stuffie. So childishly simple, yet, so intriguing! Kenny knew he had found what he was looking for!  
  
Before he knew it, Kenny stood at the counter, holding a pint sized dart. The ballons numbered in hundreds, there was no way he could miss! Chibi Kenny raised his dart confidently and flung it with all his might! The dart drew closer... and closer... and closer... It was so close to hitting the balloon, that Kenny couldn't possibly miss, and he knew it!  
  
"Sorry little boy, you missed," said the man behind the counter.  
  
Kenny was in total shock. How could this have happened?  
  
"Don't be sad, boy, you have two more chances."  
  
But before Kenny could contemplate his failure, or even try again, a sneering voice rung out from the crowd...  
  
"Ha ha! A four eyes like you could never get it in!"  
  
Laughter followed this comment, a swarm of locusts that nipped at poor little Kenny's confidence.  
  
Kenny had run crying from the side-show stand, vowing that someday, he would show them all, by mastering the side shows!  
  
-/END FLASHBACK/-  
  
Kenny perused the side-shows with a single-minded determination. First he had to find the balloon popping one. After that, he would take down the others. Rei followed close behind, but Kenny was hardly aware. All that mattered to him was finding the side show he was looking for.  
  
Finally, after half an agonizing hour of wandering around, Kenny finally saw it. The balloon popping stand! He crossed over to it like a man on a mission.  
  
"Alright Dizzi, all my calculations are correct, I can't fail!"  
  
"Knock yourself out, Chief," replied his bit-beast sarcastically.  
  
Kenny walked boldly up to the counter, "One dart please!" he didn't need three, he couldn't possibly miss.  
  
Kenny held the small blue dart at what had determined to be the perfect angle. He pulled back, just far enough, and then let the dart fly.  
  
Behind him, Rei rolled his eyes, but Kenny was oblivious to this. He was too busy watching his precious dart grow closer and closer until finally ...  
  
It was knocked aside by another dart. POP!  
  
Kenny stared in shock. Then suddenly, a horribly familiar voice rang out.  
  
"I told you a four eyed freak could never get it!"  
  
It was Kenny's worse nightmare, but he wasn't about to let this faze him, he had planned his comeback for too long. He stared up into the beady black eyes of his foe (AN: that sounds soooo retarded doesn't it?). He was a tall burly 15 year old. Possibly similar to Gary in size, only a lot less friendly looking.  
  
"Oh really?" screeched Kenny, "Well, I have news for you! I'm going to beat you at this side show!"  
  
The boy laughed, "Bring it on then, twerp," he sneered, "Best out of ten, and I already have one point!"  
  
"Fine!" snapped Kenny, undaunted.  
  
Rei sighed and wandered off, unnoticed by the fanatical Kenny.  
  
He perked up as he spotted what looked like...  
  
It couldn't be...  
  
But it was! Rei grinned. He was saved! ----------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: Cliffhanger, which I shouldn't have done because I won't be coming back to Rei for at least two more chapters... *gets hit with ostrich eggs* Fine! I'll write about him next chapter, sheesh!  
  
Rei: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Reviews:  
  
EvilS – I'm glad you think it's original. Tyson is awfully good with puppy eyes ^-^  
  
Arashi Engel Hope – Tyson and Kai are special friends! Much to Kai's dismay... Thanks for the review.  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose – I'm actually on someone's favourite list? 0.0 Wow! XD *faints of shock* I'm glad you like it!  
  
Brookdragenlord – Thanks, I will.  
  
Kai/Ray – Yay, I'm glad you think it's funny, I didn't think it was... Thanks!  
  
Feelin Glayish – Thank you! I'd never thought of it as cute before... cool!  
  
TechnoRanma – Unfortunatley, I don't think Kai likes the idea very much, but that doesn't matter, because you guys do!  
  
Aouni: Please review this chapter! Or I'll be sad...  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Pathetic. 


	4. Zoos

Aouni: 21 reviews! *faints*  
  
Max: She faints a lot.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: A lowly human such as her has no dignity.  
  
Rei: Lowly human? What are you?  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Me?! Can you not see my glory fool? I am a dark elf! A drow, your handmaiden, your matron mother, your mistress! You will bow before me filth, lest I unleash my wrath upon-  
  
Aouni: I think that's enough.  
  
Tyson: When did you wake up?  
  
Aouni: In just enough time to write the fourth chappie!  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Rei couldn't believe it, this amusment park had a zoo! Rei had always liked visiting zoos when he was younger, it was always interesting to watch the animals.  
  
But this wasn't what had excited him.  
  
What excited him was the first exhibit he saw.  
  
White Bengal Tigers.  
  
Rei left Kenny to his little side show contest and crossed over to the zoo area. Not many people were at the tiger exhibit, so Rei got a front row view. Rei loved tigers (AN: Gee, how can you tell?).  
  
Rei, being bored as he was, soon developed names for these tigers. Fluffy, Puffy, Duffy and Wuffy. (AN: Yes, real original, I know. Pretty retarded too, but hey, this is 2am!) Of course, shortly after doing this, Rei was bored again. So, in his immense boredom, Rei made up a story about these tigers.  
  
Fluffy, Puffy, Duffy and Wuffy were all members of a beyblading team. (AN: This is soooo stupid, and Rei is OOC, I think, but he's not supposed to be... Oh well, it's stupid.)  
  
Fluffy, was a bouncy, hyperactive little tiger who liked the color green, and apparently... eating grass. Strange, weren't tigers carnivores?  
  
Puffy, was lazy. This tiger liked to sleep all day, when it wan't eating. Although currently it seemed to have literally dunked it's head into a bucket of water.  
  
Duffy was a more intelligent tiger, who liked to collect data on it's nonexistent laptop. Right now Duffy was ... ramming it's head into the fence?  
  
Last was Wuffy. Not a very sociable tiger, but the leader and... what was that tiger doing to the tree?  
  
Rei suddenly came to a conclusion. All of these tigers were nuts. Maybe they needed a psychiatrist. Rei grinned, he could be their psychiatrist.  
  
He leaned over the fence to get a better look at the tigers, and suddenly found himself staring into a pair of large golden eyes. Rei was hypnotized. Those eyes seemed to be beckoning him. He moved closer, but they kept straying out of his reach. Nothing mattered except reaching those golden orbs...  
  
"Mama! Mama look! There's a boy in the tiger pen!"  
  
Rei froze. His surroundings snapped back into focus. He was on all fours, staring into the eyes of the largest tiger in the pen, and meanwhile there was a crowd gathering, pointing at the neko-jin teenager who had somehow 'appeared' in the tiger exhibit.  
  
"How did he get there Dad?" asked a little boy.  
  
"Maybe he's part of the exhibit," replied the boy's father.  
  
He was immediately scolded by his wife, "Dear! That was a horrible thing to say! I bet the poor boy fell into exhibit!"  
  
"The tigers are gonna eat him!" screamed on little girl.  
  
"Cool! I wanna see!" cried her brother.  
  
Then Rei heard two very familiar voices.  
  
"Hey! It's Rei!"  
  
"Yeah, but what's he doing in the tiger exhibit?"  
  
"Uh, that's a good question Max, what is Rei doing in the tiger exhibit?"  
  
"I don't know, Kai, do you know?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'."  
  
Rei looked up. He could see Max and Tyson looking down at him from the fence, both with expressions that were a cross of bewilderment and amusment. Kai stood behind them, looking typically indifferent.  
  
Rei stood up, and promptly felt someone grab him by the shoulder.  
  
"Alright buddy, I think your little stay with the tigers is over," said the zookeeper tersely, as she dragged Rei out of the exhibit. 'Uh, oh,' thought Rei. He still couldn't figure out why he was in the pen in the first place, but it was useless to try and explain. What was he supposed to say, 'I was hypnotized by the tiger eyes and somehow teleported myself into the pen'? No one would believe him.  
  
"Do you boys know this young man?" The zookeeper now stood infront ofTyson, Max and Kai. She had Rei in a death grip by the back of his collar, and it was starting to bug him.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Please restrain him from entering the animal exhibits," she then dropped him at their feet.  
  
"Nice lady," Kai commented dryly.  
  
"And you're nice?" shot Tyson, "But she was pretty mean, you okay buddy?" he looked down at Rei worriedly.  
  
Rei picked himself up. He narrowed his eyes, 'No wonder those poor creatures are crazy,' he thought, 'Look at what they have to endure, and every day too!'  
  
"Hey, earth to Rei!" said Tyson, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
Max was worried, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine," mumbled Rei softly. Then his eyes lit up, "It's the tigers that aren't fine! Zoos... Zoos are cruel! We need to free those animals. Once we do, they can lock people up in zoos, so they can see what torture it is... then there will be no more evil zoos ever again!"  
  
Well, after a speech like that, all Tyson and Max could do was stare. Kai shook his head exasperatedly, this was going to be an even longer day than he thought.  
  
"Well?" Rei had reached the point of being fanatical, "What are you waiting for? The animals need to be freed!"  
  
"Rei, let's talk," said Kai, hoping there was still someway to reason with his teammate.  
  
"There's no time for talk!" the Chinese blader cried, "We need to release the animals, if you won't help me, then I'll do it myself!" and with that, he ran off.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kai exchanged glances.  
  
"He's lost it," groaned Tyson.  
  
-------------------------------- Aouni: Poor Rei, I know he was kinda OOC. This chapter sucks. Oh well, please review anyway.  
  
Rei: You made me look like an idiot!  
  
Max: I think that's her plan.  
  
Reviews:  
  
EvilS – Thanks, don't worry, Kenny will keep getting more and more obsessive as the side-shows suck out his brain and transport them to an alien ship... MUAHAHAHA! Um... what I meant was... uh...  
  
tenshi208 – Thank you, I will.  
  
Arashi Doragon – 0.o You know it's okay that you didn't review, I mean, the world will still go on... What's important is that ... um... I don't know what's important. Thanks for your review ^-^ I'm glad you like my fic.  
  
Kai/Ray – Thanks, I don't think my next chapter is very good though.  
  
Aouni: Hmm, it seems that Kai, Tyson and Max are the only sane ones. For now.  
  
Max: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Aouni: *grins evilly* you'll see.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: You're all pathetic.  
  
Aouni: Don't listen to her. She's just jealous because she doesn't have a purple sweater! Please review! ^-^ 


	5. Stuffed Dogs and Clowns

Reviews for fourth chapter (I missed it... 0_0U I'm sorry)  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose - And I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you like it! XD Must have more sugar...  
  
Arashi Engel Hope – Thank you! It's a good thing that it's good. Right?  
  
Aouni: Okay, I haven't done a TyKa chappie in a while, I do have one planned out but I can't figure out how to put it into the story, which really sucks...  
  
Tyson: Yay! She can't put it in! Now she'll have to do Kenny and his side shows.  
  
Aouni: The side shows! Thank you Tyson! Now I know exactly how to tie in my little TyKa scene...  
  
Kai: Way to go baka.  
  
Tyson: It's not my fault!!! She twists everything I say!  
  
Aouni: Look, Tyson begs forgiveness from his lover...  
  
Kai and Tyson: -_-U  
  
Aouni Darkstar: You forgot the disclaimer last chapter.  
  
Aouni: AIEEEK! What?  
  
Rei: Disclaimer-- Aouni does not own beyblade – thankfully – and if she did... I would feel sorry for Kai and Tyson. She also does not own the forgotten realms or the drow. She owns the character of Aouni Darkstar, but that's about it.  
  
Aouni: Those extra comments of yours were uneeded. -_-*  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Kai had gone off to look for Rei, and hopefully stop him. Meanwhile, Max and Tyson had wandered off to the side shows. (AN: amazingly they don't run into Kenny)  
  
"Max, how come Kai isn't having any fun?" this had been bugging Tyson all day. Who couldn't have fun at an amusment park?  
  
"I dunno... Maybe he is having fun and he just hides it well or something," replied Max. He was just glad Tyson wasn't trying to drag him on any rides.  
  
"I hate it when we all have fun and he doesn't. It makes me feel like we're leaving him out, y'know?"  
  
'Geez, and the other day Tyson was complaining that Kai was arrogant and selfish, why can't he just make up his mind?' wondered Max.  
  
"I wish he would have fun –"  
  
"Maybe Kai doesn't want to have fun," said Max, "Look Tyson, a water squirting side show. Do you want to try it?"  
  
"Yeah, but what about Kai?"  
  
"Well Kai isn't here! C'mon Tyson, let's play this. You against me okay?"  
  
Tyson surveyed the stand, and then his eyes lit up, "Okay Maxy, you against me, don't be sorry if you lose!"  
  
Max grinned confidently, "I won't lose!"  
  
It was a close call, but Tyson's light went off first.  
  
"Yes! I win! What did I tell you Maxy?" Tyson grinned smugly.  
  
"I demand a rematch!" laughed Max.  
  
"Here you go," said the lady running the side show. She handed Tyson a stuffed dog. Max frowned.  
  
"Aw, I wanted that one!"  
  
"Too bad," said Tyson, "I'm giving it to Kai."  
  
Max stared, "Tyson, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"What's wrong with giving it to Kai?" asked Tyson defensively.  
  
"Kai's... well he's... that's a stuffed animal Tyson. Think about it. Kai and stuffed animals? It doesn't work," said Max, attempting to come up with an explanation that Tyson would understand.  
  
"Why doesn't it work?"  
  
"Because... it's just not the kind of thing that... goes with Kai. I mean, beyblades and Kai work, stuffed animals and Kai don't, right?"  
  
Tyson frowned, "How do you know? Maybe he'll lighten up if he gets a present."  
  
Max sighed, Tyson wasn't going to be convinced, "Hey Tyson, why don't we play again?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
The Chief grinned evilly. He was one shot away from winning, and then he could carry on to dominate the rest of the side shows! All his data was complete, he couldn't lose, this time he was sure of it.  
  
Kenny grinned confidently, and his oponent glared. He flung the dart, and popped the last balloon. He had won!  
  
Kenny could hardly contain his glee, now he was getting the top prize, and he was on his way to dominating the rest of the side shows!  
  
The man removed the prize from the top shelf and handed it to Kenny. It was his moment of glory.  
  
"Alright you twerp, you won," muttered the older boy, and he stalked off grumpily.  
  
This was it! The moment Kenny had been waiting for. He removed his prize from it's tissue paper wrapping to discover that it was...  
  
A clown doll.  
  
-/FLASHBACK/-  
  
"Would you like to go see the clowns, Kenny dear?" asked his grandmother. They were at the circus. Kenny was ten years old, and he thought that he was too old for the circus. Besides, he had important research to conduct on his beyblade back home.  
  
The opening act started. Dozens of clowns poured out onto center stage. All wearing brightly colored outfits, and all singing.  
  
Kenny was baffled, not only was the singing awful, but one of the clowns reminded him suspiciously of the movie "IT" (AN: It's about an evil clown who kills children, I think... I've never actually seen it, I just saw it in the store and the clown was creepy!).  
  
Then, the IT-like clown turned and smiled and evil smile, right at Kenny! The poor boy was terrified. Then it whipped out a water balloon, and hurled it, right at Kenny!  
  
Kenny was now terrified of clowns.  
  
-/END FLASHBACK/-  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny dropped the clown doll on the floor and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. This amusment park was pure evil, what else could it be?  
  
------------------------------------ Aouni: Poor Kenny. Who knew he had such a traumatizing past? Anyway, more tyka next chapter.  
  
Tyson: Why prolong the agony?  
  
Aouni: I only got one review last chappie? I'm gonna cry now...  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Think, stupid girl. Your last chapter was posted LATE. No one has read it yet.  
  
Aouni: That was the nicest thing you ever said! Dark's going soft!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: -_-U  
  
Arashi Engel Hope – Crazy Rei... my dad is a member of greenpeace! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aouni: I knew my last chapter sucked... Oh well. I have 24 reviews now! ^-^ I'm so happy. Please review this chappie. 


	6. Ostriches, Clowns and Stuffies, Oh My!

Aouni: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been really busy with school, 4 projects all due on the same week! I swear teachers are evil.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Maybe it is just your lack of competence.  
  
Aouni: Whatever. Well, anyway, I promised you guys a Tyka-ish chapter, and this is it. I think. I was never very good at anything even remotely romantic, so please bear with me.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Pathetic. You should let me write it...  
  
Aouni: Well, if I did that then I'd have to make the rating WAY higher.  
  
Tyson: What's that supposed to mean? *suddenly realizes* AAAHH! I'm traumatized for life!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters. If I did then every episode would be TYKA!!!!!!  
  
Tyson and Kai: 0.0U  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Get on with the story or else I will write it! *grins evilly*  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Kai glared at the ostrich. He had been wandering around the zoo area of the park for what had seemed like hours, and he hadn't found Rei. Possibly the heat had gotten to him, but he now blamed it all on the ostrich.  
  
It was all the ostrich's fault!  
  
Although, if you had asked him to explain exactly why the ostrich was to blame, Kai would most likely have stared back blankly.  
  
"What ostrich?"  
  
"The one you're attempting to strangle," replied the security guard.  
  
"Oh this ostrich! This is an evil ostrich."  
  
The security guard gave the boy a funny look, but his attention was immediately diverted.  
  
"EEK! The moose are free!"  
  
"Save us! They'll eat us all!  
  
"Stupid ostrich!"  
  
The security guard whipped around to discover that the face-painted boy was now accusing the ostrich for 'being in league with Him'. He decided it was high time he called a mental institution.  
  
Of course, by the time the security guard had begun to dial the number, Kai had vanished from sight. Rei had to be around here somewhere...  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"Max! Tyson! You've gotta save me!"  
  
The two boys turned around to discover their small nerdy friend running towards them.  
  
"What's up Chief?" asked Tyson.  
  
"It's the clowns! They're coming back to haunt me..."  
  
Max and Tyson exchanged glances. Apparently Kenny had also gone nuts.  
  
"Uh, well, this isn't a circus Kenny," said Max gently, "There's no clowns here."  
  
"That's what I thought too! But I was wrong! They ARE here, and they're schemeing in their little den right now! Plotting the ultimate demise of mankind!"  
  
"Um...." Max was lost for words.  
  
"Isn't that Voltaire's job?" asked Tyson in a generally unconcerned manner, "Let's get something to eat, I'm starved!"  
  
"Tyson!" cried Max, "You just ate two hours ago!"  
  
"Two hours is a long time, Max my boy, and I'm starved!"  
  
"What about the clowns?!" screeched Kenny, and at that point he ran off hysterically.  
  
"Kenny! Wait," shouted Max, chasing after him.  
  
Tyson proceeded to follow, but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Come with me," snapped a familiar cold voice, "We have to find Rei."  
  
"Hey Kai! I have something for you!"  
  
Kai gave him a very odd look for a moment, but it was gone so fast that Tyson was sure he had imagined it.  
  
"Later, we need to find Rei."  
  
Tyson pulled out the stuffed puppy held it in front of Kai, "See?"  
  
Kai didn't see. "Get that thing out of my face!"  
  
Tyson was crushed, "You don't like it?"  
  
Kai had no idea what Tyson was talking about, although it suddenly crossed his mind that he had made the younger boy very sad, "Don't like what?" he asked gently.  
  
"This," said Tyson a little more hopefully, holding out the dog. Maybe Kai did like it after all, and then he would finally get to see Kai smile...  
  
Kai was clueless. "Yeah, whatever, it's nice. Let's go. Tyson?"  
  
"You really don't like it?"  
  
"I said it was nice! Let's go, before Rei frees more animals."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't ... I just thought it would make you happy..."  
  
"That's supposed to be for me?"  
  
"Well, yeah," said Tyson, a little hopeful again.  
  
Kai was suddenly very uncomfortable. He didn't even like stuffed animals, of course, if he said so, Tyson would be unhappy and... he didn't want that.  
  
"Well... it's very... nice..."  
  
Tyson looked disappointed, "You don't like it then?"  
  
Kai was starting to feel really guilty, "I do," he knelt down and gave Tyson a hug, which to say the least shocked the younger boy, "It's nice, okay? We need to go find Rei before he sets the other half of the zoo free."  
  
Tyson was still in a state of shock, but it was all interrupted when Kenny crashed into him.  
  
"The clowns are going to get me!" he wailed.  
  
Kai stared, "What the hell?"  
  
"He's terrified of clowns," explained Max, "He thinks they're plotting the domination of mankind."  
  
"No, that's Voltaire he's thinking of," replied Tyson.  
  
"Voltaire's a clown?" Kenny whimpered, "Yes... it all makes sense now..."  
  
"My gra-Voltaire is NOT a clown. Lunatic, yes. Clown, no."  
  
"He is! Tyson just said so! Besides, that would explain why he's evil... All clowns are evil!" Kenny began to run around in circles.  
  
Kai sighed defeatedly, "Let's go, we need to find Rei."  
  
"THE TIGERS! THE TIGERS ARE GOING TO EAT US!"  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"  
  
"I want my money back!  
  
"Who set the tigers free?"  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
The four teenagers stared at the panicked crowd. Sure enough, there were tigers running around park, along with wolves, moose, monkeys and –  
  
"STUPID OSTRICHES!"  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny turned to stare at the oldest boy.  
  
"Um, Kai?" asked Max tentatively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have a thing against ostriches or something?"  
  
"I thought Kai liked birds..."  
  
"I don't have anything against ALL ostriches. Just THOSE ostriches."  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"Ooookay," said Max.  
  
"This is the clowns doing..." moaned Kenny.  
  
"No, it's Rei's doing, and when I get my hands on him..." Kai made a particularly violent gesture which left all three younger boys staring in shock.  
  
Kai glared.  
  
"Poor Rei..." said Max softly.  
  
-------------------------------------- Aouni: Yes. It's really crappy. I forgot most of my good ideas over the school week... ^-^U  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Meh, you only have 35 reviews. Had I been writing this story, I would have hundreds.  
  
Aouni: Yeah right. Wait... 35? OMG! *faints*  
  
Bladbreakers: -_-U  
  
Tyson: Not again...  
  
Reviews: To all reviewers – ^-^ Thanks for reviewing !! ^-^  
  
Sonya-Hiwatari – I don't actually know how Rei got in the tiger pen... maybe I should make that up for the next chapter. Clowns have scared me since last year. We did a school play about scary singing clowns! They were freaky...  
  
EvilS – That's a good question. What is Rei smoking? But whatever it is, I want some! Just kidding. Y'know, Tyson and Max should do that... but only after Kai kills Rei and the ostriches. As for how I write so many chappies, the only conclusion I can come up with is that I have no life... Well, it was easter last weekend, which helped.  
  
tenshi208 – Aouni Darkstar: 'Aouni' (who stole my name!) could never write a true Tyka. You must convince her to let me write. Then you would have nice Tyka lemons to enjoy. Aouni: Since when are you allowed to answer my reviews?! Bad girl! Bad! Stupid drow. Anyways, I hope this chappie was Tyka enough ^^  
  
TechnoRanma – Yes, I don't know if Kai thinks it's cute... but he'd better.  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high – Thanks ^^ It'll be harder to update now that I'm back at school though.  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose – You act like Kai in public too? Good, now I can tell my friends I'm not the only one! They can't say I'm crazy now! Well, actually, I guess they can, but they're wrong! Well, Kai didn't like his gift, but he does like it because he likes Tyson and Tyson wants him to like it. That didn't make any sense...  
  
Bloody Mary – Yes poor Kai. It's so enjoyable to torture him, isn't it? Kai: Freaks! Aouni: Clowns eating people? I'm gonna have nightmares now...  
  
FireieGurl – I hope it's Tyka, I'm no good with romance.  
  
Aouni: Thanks for your reviews... I'm so happy now...  
  
Aouni Darkstar: You're lack of backbone is disgusting! 


	7. Duffy the Evil Tiger

Aouni: Since I haven't updated in so long, I've decided to write two chappies in a row. Aren't I nice? ^-^  
  
Aouni Darkstar: A spineless fool is more like it.  
  
Aouni: You know, I could always use Destiny as my little helper instead.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: That stupid cat-girl?  
  
Aouni: Hey! I like cats! They're my favourite animals!  
  
Destiny: Hello.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: You.  
  
Destiny: Nice to see you too, dark elf.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: It's better than being a walking talking furball!  
  
Destiny: I resent that.  
  
Aouni: Anyways, disclaimer please.  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Kenny: Come on Kai, it's your turn!  
  
Kai: Aouni doesn't own us. Or forgotten realms drow. She only owns Destiny and Darkstar.  
  
Destiny: ^^ On with the ficcy!  
  
Aouni: See? She's much nicer than you.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: Hmph.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Rei smiled as the animals roamed free. This was how it was meant to happen, no more evil constraining zoos, and the animals finally had a taste of freedom. All in all, Rei was feeling quite proud of himself.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
Rei turned around to see the zookeeper who had pulled him out of the tiger pen in the first place.  
  
"You're rein if evil ends here!" Rei laughed manically, "Death to all zoos! Attack her my animal friends!"  
  
The zookeeper lady screamed and ran off. Meanwhile...  
  
'Duffy' the tiger's eyes glinted evilly. His plan to hypnotize the young neko-jin had worked, and now he and the others were free. Of course, those treacherous ostriches had nearly spoiled the whole plan, by attempting to warn the Blue One of his plan, but luckily, it had all turned out for the better, as the Blue One had merely been distracted, and not warned...  
  
Now, Duffy led his tiger army at the call of his newly aquired slave. Soon, the whole humans race would bow at his feet, and the rest of the neko- jins would also be hypnotized and made into loyal servants. The world would be his oyster! (AN: I bet you weren't expecting such a retarded plot twist were you?)  
  
The tigers and the other animals massacred the zoo. It was a pit of destruction and Rei was in the center of it... when the hypnotization wore off...  
  
"What the... Woah! What are all the animals doing?" Rei scratched his head. It seemed as if someone had set them all free... 'Who would do a stupid thing like that?' Rei wondered. The last thing he remembered was leaning over the fence of the tiger exhibit to get a better look...  
  
Suddenly, it hit him in flashes – sitting in the tiger pen, vowing to free all the animals, FREEING all the animals, commanding them to destroy the zoo...  
  
"Oh my god..." groaned Rei, "What have I done... Why did I do it? This is too weird..."  
  
The animals then began to act strangely. They formed what looked like an army formation. And the tigers stood in front, like commanders. Rei stared, he had never seen animals act this way...  
  
The animals marched off. All Rei could do was stare in utter bewilderment.  
  
A few minutes later spotted his friends crossing towards him from the opposite direction. Kenny was casting paranoid glances around the park while Max and Tyson were talking to Kai, and seemed trying to convince him of something. Kai himself was on a warpath. Directed at Rei.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Rei that his friends were probably mad at him for setting all the animals free – even though he didn't know why he had done it – and that Kai was probably maddest of all...  
  
Rei gulped. Hopefully he could explain that he hadn't known what he was doing before Kai slaughtered him.  
  
"Hello Rei," Kai's voice was dangerously polite.  
  
"Hi Kai, um... Say Tyson! What's the stuffed dog for?" Rei was desperate to change the subject.  
  
"Kai," said Tyson simply.  
  
Rei and Kenny goggled. Max just groaned.  
  
"Tyson, I don't think Kai wants-"  
  
"I used to have a teddy bear when I was a toddler, in the abbey," said Kai.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"I took it everywhere."  
  
They stared even more. Until ...  
  
"Heh, I can kinda imagine that," said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, that's cute," said Max. His mind saw flashes of a younger Kai, a chibi, sucking on a little teddy bear's paw.  
  
"I used to hit the other kids with it," Kai snatched the stuffed dog from Tyson and smacked Rei across across the head.  
  
The feline boy gave a yelp of pain and jumped back.  
  
"Okay... that's not cute anymore..." said Max, flashes of bruised children lying at a chibi Kai's feet filled his mind.  
  
"How can a soft object hurt so much?!" Rei demanded.  
  
"It's all in the wrist," was the impassive response.  
  
Tyson sniggerec, "See? Kai does like it."  
  
"It's a weapon!" said Rei angrily, "Kai shouldn't have weapons!"  
  
Kai held up the stuffed dog dangerously.  
  
"See?" Rei squeaked, "He's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Well, you did free all the animals..." said Max.  
  
"Oh, well about that ..." Rei grinned nervously, eyeing the stuffed dog.  
  
"Guys.." Kenny whimpered. He tugged on the sleeve of Rei's shirt pointing fearfully.  
  
"Not now Kenny," said Max exasperatedly, "There's no clowns!" He couldn't believe he had to tell this to someone older than him. (AN: I happen to think Max is youngest, and I have many reasons for this which I won't list here. If you think otherwise that's fine, this is just my opinion)  
  
"No, it's not clowns it's-"  
  
It was too late. A wave of crazy animals descended over them.  
  
----------------------------------- Aouni: This was a retarded chapter, I know. Filled with evil brain controlling tigers...  
  
Destiny: I liked it.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: I didn't.  
  
Aouni: Since I did write this chapter right after my last one, I have no reviews to answer... I'm also sorry to all you tyka fans that I didn't put much tyka in this fic... it's supposed to be more of a humor fic... I am planning a more tyka-ish story for when this one is done though! ^-^  
  
Rei: No! She's planned a ANOTHER story?  
  
Kai: Great, more torture.  
  
Tyson: It's Tyka too...  
  
Aouni: You guys shut up. Anyways, please review! 


	8. Stop Bullying!

Aouni: *is looking at reviews* 41.... *faints*  
  
Tyson: This is getting old.  
  
Rei: What is it with this girl and fainting? Even Salima doesn't faint this much.  
  
Max: Since when has Salima fainted?  
  
Rei: When we were on ad- I mean never...  
  
Kai: *smirks* You're dating Mariah AND Salima? Tsk Tsk.  
  
Rei: That's not true! I would never do that!  
  
Destiny: Oooookay. Well, since Aouni has fainted I'm going to write.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: No, I am.  
  
Destiny: No, I am.  
  
Aouni: Okay peoples! It's time for this chapter, which is a really really weird one... Even weirder than the last one I think....  
  
Max: Aouni doesn't own us. Um... that's it right? Oh! She does own Destiny and Aouni Darkstar and if you take them she will send a... a... What does that say? Right, she will send a pink and purple fuzzy elephant pickle to eat you.  
  
Tyson: Fuzzy elephant pickle? *Elephant pickle appears and tries to eat him* AAAAHHHH!  
  
Aouni: And you don't want that to happen to you right?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Duffy growled. The neko-jin was no longer under his influence... Oh well. He had more important issues to worry about. Like taking over the world!  
  
After being trampled by a stampede of freed zoo animals, it seemed Kai was not the only one in favor of killing Rei...  
  
"Come on guys... I can explain – OW! Put that stuffed dog away!"  
  
Kai was still holding the lethal stuffed dog, and Rei was beginning to wonder how many bruises he would have after this.  
  
"I didn't mean to set them free, honestly!"  
  
Max, Kai and Tyson all exchanged disbelieving looks. After all, they had been there when Rei had declared war on all zoos.  
  
Kenny was still terrified that some clown was going to pop out of no where and eat him.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I did at the time, but I... I don't know what was wrong with me..."  
  
His teammates were unconvinced. The tension between them was growing thick and Rei was getting worried...  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Okay," said Max cheerfully.  
  
"Apology accepted," said Tyson grinning widely.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Kai.  
  
Rei was shocked, "That's it? You forgive me? Just like that? Um... Not that I'm complaining...."  
  
"The clowns are going to get me!" wailed Kenny.  
  
Max sighed, "Kenny, the clowns are not going to get you."  
  
Kenny wasn't easily convinced. He was suffering from paranoid delusions, therefore seeing his worst fear around every corner. For poor Kenny, the clowns were everywhere.  
  
He turned to Max now, and you can imagine the poor boy's shock when his blonde friend suddenly melted into a twisted, grinning, evil clown!  
  
"The clowns aren't going to get you," said the clown... it had Max's voice, but it was a clown! It was a trick... it had to be. One by one, the rest of his friend became clowns, and Kenny found himself surrounded.  
  
"Kenny what's wrong," asked a tall meancing clown, reaching towards him. This one had Rei's voice... but it wasn't Rei...  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Before Max, Rei or anyone could stop him, Kenny turned and ran out of the park. In the exact direction the animals had gone.  
  
"Kenny! Wait!" Rei took off after him.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kai watched their friends disappear outside the park gates.  
  
"Should we follow them?" questioned Max.  
  
"Nah," Tyson walked away from the destroyed zoo, "I mean, the rest of the park is still intact, let's have some fun!"  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"Kenny... stop! You... have to .... Stop!" panted Rei. He was getting tired, Kenny was in no better shape than him, and yet he could still keep running. Why, Rei didn't know, but he was determined to catch up to his friend.  
  
Kenny suddenly stopped, and turned around, "Leave me alone!" he screamed, "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"  
  
The feline boy froze. Many people along the street were giving them odd glances, some shaking their heads and others confused looking.  
  
One elderly woman walked over with a particularly furious expression on her face.  
  
"How dare you pick on this little boy?!" she screeched, smacking Rei with her cane. In exactly the same spot where Kai had whacked him with the stuffed animal.  
  
"Ouch!" cried rei jumping back.  
  
"If there is one thing I can't stand, it's a no good, rotten bully!" shouted the lady. People along the street were all nodding in agreement, casting Rei disgusted looks.  
  
"No, that's not – you don't understand," Rei tried to explain.  
  
"Don't understand? Do you take me to be senile?! I see that you are trying to hurt this little boy, and I won't stand for it!"  
  
"But I'm not he's –"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Not so tough now are you?! Picking on younger children, you ought to be ashamed!"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei looked up, there in front of him stood Lee and Mariah.  
  
"You know this boy?" snapped the old woman.  
  
"Yeah we do..." said Lee slowly.  
  
"I suppose you help him bully other children?!"  
  
"No!" said Mariah shocked, "Rei how could you?"  
  
"But I wasn't bullying him!" cried Rei.  
  
"Yes, deny it now that you're friends are here! Well, I hate bullies! I'll see to it that this incedent does not go unpunished!"  
  
"Rei... Mind explaining?" asked Lee.  
  
"I wasn't bullying him! He's my friend for crying out loud!"  
  
"Your friend was running away from you?" stated the old woman incredulously.  
  
"No! He was running away from the clowns!"  
  
"I don't see any clowns, Rei," said Lee softly.  
  
"That's because they don't exist!" Rei was near hysterics now.  
  
"Ah, ha!" exclaimed the old lady triamphuntly, "You made them up!"  
  
"No!" moaned Rei, it was too much for him. He started laughing hysterically.  
  
Mariah's eyes widened, "Rei?" she asked worriedly, "Rei are you all right?"  
  
"He thinks they exist but they don't! See!" Rei continued to laugh. It was obvious something in the boy's mind had snapped.  
  
Lee watched his old friend worriedly, "Where is this kid that he was supposedly 'bullying'?" he asked the old woman tentatively.  
  
"He's right over –"she frowned, "He was right over there."  
  
Lee looked over the alleyway she pointed at, "Okay... What did he look like?"  
  
"Classic geek," muttered the woman disdainfully, "Perfect target, brown hair, glasses, short and carried a laptop."  
  
"Kenny?" asked Mariah in bewilderment.  
  
"Is that his name?" asked the old woman.  
  
Lee sighed, "He's a friend of Rei's."  
  
"Oh," the old woman looked a little sheepish, "Why didn't you just say so?" she asked Rei kindly.  
  
"It's the tigers... This all happened because of those tigers!" giggled Rei.  
  
Lee and Mariah stared at him.  
  
"I can fly!" Rei got up ran across the street.  
  
"Rei! Come back!" cried Mariah.  
  
"We better follow him," said Lee, but Mariah was already chasing after Rei. He sighed, got up and followed her.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: Poor Rei, that's two times he's gone nuts in one day...  
  
Rei: You're enjoying this aren't you?  
  
Kai: Just as long as she keeps torturing you and not me...  
  
Rei: You're nice!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Bloody Mary – Yes chibi Kai is always adorable! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Blader Fairy Everlasting – Thanks for the review! I'm glad it's funny.  
  
TechnoRanma – I was thinking about doing something like that. Maybe in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Genna – Thanks ^^ My next fic will be Tyka, don't worry.  
  
Kai/Ray – No, who would've? Kai keeps many secrets... Weird is good and Normal is bad... Right?  
  
Titanicbabe – Thanks, I will.  
  
Aouni: Please review! ^^  
  
Mariah: Yay! I finally get to be in the story!  
  
Rei: That's a bad thing Mariah. BAD.  
  
Mariah: No, this story was seriously lacking in girls!  
  
Rei: Do you really want her to torture you?!  
  
Mariah: She isn't going to torture me. I'm not a boy.  
  
Kai: You mean she only tortures boys? That's sexist.  
  
Aouni: Don't worry, Mariah will get tortured.  
  
Mariah: WHAT!? 


	9. Just Here to Have Fun

Aouni: It's a weekend! ^-^ I love weekends.  
  
Aouni Darkstar: I see no difference. Just write the story.  
  
Aouni: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My internet crashed on me -_-**  
  
Aouni Darkstar: It did not matter, you couldn't think of anything to write.  
  
Aouni: What?! I have loads of ideas now!  
  
Aouni Darkstar: NOW being the keyword. You had none yesterday.  
  
Destiny: I think this would be a good chapter for you to –  
  
Aouni: *clamps hand over Destiny's mouth* Shhh! The victims must not know what their torture is! With knowledge comes power y'know! Besides, you'll spoil it for the readers.  
  
Bladebreakers: 0.o ???  
  
Destiny: Ooookay... Disclaimer – Aouni doesn't own beyblade. She only owns me and Aouni Darkstar. Besides, if she did own beyblade, Tyson and Kai would-  
  
Tyson: We don't wanna know!!!!  
  
Destiny: 0.o ?? Okay... As I was saying, Aouni doesn't own beyblade.  
  
Rei: You already said that.  
  
Destiny: Really? Oh...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"Let's go on the roller coaster Max!" said Tyson, practically skipping towards the ride.  
  
Max surveyed the huge loopy roller coaster, full of steep turns and upside down loops, it was not hard for him to make a decision, "Uh, let's not."  
  
"You're not still scared are you?" groaned Tyson exasperatedly, "Look, that ride is nothing like the last one you went on, okay?"  
  
Max looked up at the ride, "Sure," he muttered sarcastically, "Hey Tyson, there's a hot dog stand! You wanna go get some?"  
  
Tyson immediately forgot the ride – or so Max thought – and bounded towards the hot dog stand, "Food! Good idea Maxy. Man, am I starved!"  
  
Max, feeling very clever, turned and followed Tyson. Kai shook his head as he watched them run off. Knowing Tyson, he would stuff his face and still try to go on that roller coaster.  
  
"Mmmmhmmmh!" said Tyson, "That sure hit the spot! I don't think I could eat another bite!"  
  
"Which is just as well," drawled an icy voice behind them, "Since you've eaten every hot dog in the park."  
  
"Aw, give us a break Kai," said Max, looking around at their stoic leader, "We were hungry," he turned back to Tyson hopefully, "Why don't we go get some candy, Ty?"  
  
"Candy! That sounds good, but I just told you, I'm stuffed!" Tyson pulled himself up from the picnic table, "Why don't we go back to that roller coaster and get candy later?"  
  
Max's eyes widened, "But Tyson, we just ate, we can't go on a roller coaster! Or any ride, let's go play some more side shows, 'kay?" he forced a smile. Tyson couldn't argue with that, could he?  
  
"Don't worry Max, even in it's fullest state, my stomach can handle a little turbulence!"  
  
Kai smirked, "Do you even know what that means?"  
  
"What? Turbulence? Of course I do! It means... uh...um..."  
  
"Well, if your stomach can handle a roller coaster, it can handle some candy, right?" Max interjected desperately.  
  
"Yeah but – you're not even supposed to be having candy! You're on a no-candy diet! Isn't he Kai?" Tyson grinned smugly.  
  
"I suppose," the older teen replied, leaning casually against a nearby tree. It was obvious that they weren't leaving anytime soon.  
  
"I already broke that diet! The first thing we did in this park was eat a bag of cotton candy!" cried Max, "Besides Tyson, how would you like it if we put YOU on a diet?!"  
  
Before Tyson could respond to Max's last comment, a familiar voice called out, "Hey squirt!"  
  
Tyson and Max looked up from their argument to see the All Stars walking towards them.  
  
"Woah, what are you guys doing here?" asked Tyson.  
  
Emily was more than happy to explain, "Studying the physics of –"but she was immediately cut off.  
  
"What she means to say," said Michael, "Is that we're here to have some fun!"  
  
"That's right," grinned Eddie, "This little scientific twerp, however, wants to study the rides. Thinks it'll help her understanding of beyblades..."  
  
"It will!" snapped Emily, "I think that's why Dr. Judy sent us here!"  
  
Michael glared at her, "Judy sent us here to have fun, not study the psychology –"  
  
"PHYSICS!"  
  
"Whatever,' he shrugged.  
  
"What brings you boys here?" asked Eddie calmly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Dickenson sent us here," Max explained, "To have fun, I think..."  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys missing a couple people?" asked Emily curiously, "I don't see Kenny, or Rei!"  
  
"Uh, well that's a long story," said Tyson.  
  
"Too short! Can you believe it? Too short to go on a puny little roller coaster!"  
  
They all turned to the familiar enraged voice.  
  
It was Kevin and Gary from the White Tigers. Kevin was rating furiously about being too short to go on one of the rides. Gary was listening patiently, but his attention seemed to be more directed on the huge plate of fries he carried in front of him.  
  
"Too short! It's discrimination, they just have something against short people! I mean, almost every ride has a height limit and – Hey look! It's the Bladebreakers, and the All Stars!"  
  
Gary looked up and waved.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tyson suspiciously. Three teams sent to the same amusement park? This just wasn't right...  
  
"Us?" asked Kevin, "Oh, our elders just sent us here to have some –"  
  
"Fun, right?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah!" said Kevin, "Only, I'm not having any fun, because short people just aren't appreciated around here!"  
  
"Bonjour mes amis! Fancy seeing you all here!"  
  
Oliver, the rich French champion stood in front of them, and behind him were the rest of the Magestics.  
  
"This place is quite barbaric," said Robert pompously, "People vomit everywhere! Added to that, it is loud and messy. Utterly undignified."  
  
"So why are you here?" asked Tyson.  
  
"No! Wait, let me guess," said Max, "You guys came here to have some fun, didn't you?"  
  
"Oui," said Oliver, upon seeing the looks on their faces, he inquired, "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Actually, I only came here to meet some new girls," Enrique grinned, "Ah, look. Here come some fair damsels now!"  
  
"Hello girls!"  
"Do we know you?"  
"How would you pretty wicked things like –"  
"Wicked!"  
"No, that's not what I meant!"  
"Billy! This jerk called me wicked!"  
"Billy?"  
"Hey punk, are you insulting my girlfriend?"  
"Uh..."  
  
Suffice to say, things did not turn out well for Enrique.  
  
"Hey," Emily pointed to a nearby picnic table, "Isn't that the Demolition Boys?"  
  
Sure enough, Ian, Tala, Brian and Spencer stood around the picnic table, and appeared to be arguing.  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Gee... Maybe they're 'having fun'," said Max, "Why does this have 'Another of Mr. Dickenson's Training Conspiricies' written all over it?"  
  
"I swear, we Mr. Dickenson didn't send us here," said Oliver.  
  
"Hey, Tala," called Tyson, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Tala looked up, and for a brief second resembled a deer caught in headlights, but he quickly reverted back to normal, "Us? We were just..." he turned and said something to the rest of his team.  
  
"Boris sent us here," Ian piped up.  
  
Tala groaned, "Ian!" he hissed, "That wasn't helpful!" he looked up and realized that the other bladers were listening intently. Tala smiled nervously, "Yeah... well, Boris did send us here... he sent us here to, uh..."  
  
"Have fun," said Brian.  
  
"Yeah! That's it," said Tala giving Brian a disbelieving look, "Boris sent us here to have fun," he plastered a huge, fake grin on his face. He turned around and muttered something to Brian.  
  
Brian made at attempt at grinning, but only succeeded in making himself look like and escaped convict who was mentally deranged.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Let me get this straight. Max's mother, sent the All Stars here – to have fun."  
  
"No! We supposed to be studying phsyics!" screeched Emily.  
  
Kai ignored her, "And the White Tigers – minus Lee and Mariah apparently –"  
  
"Actually," said Kevin, helping himself to Gary's fries, "They are here, we just don't know where."  
  
"—Were sent here by their elders, to have fun. So then the Magestics, who weren't sent here by anybody –"  
  
"Well, actually, it was Oliver's idea," said Johnny, "I mean, I'd much rather be playing tennis right about now."  
  
"—Yeah, whatever. You guys just decided to come and have fun. And, according to the Demolition Boys, who are obviously lying –"  
  
"I told you they'd never fall for it!" growled Tala.  
  
"—Dear old Boris sent them here, also to have fun. And it just so happens, that Mr. Dickenson, also sends us – to have fun. And, Just by coincidence, we all get sent to the same park, on the same day, at the same time."  
  
"I told you this was another of Mr. Dickenson's training conspiracies!" cried Max.  
  
"I swear! It isn't," said Oliver.  
  
"Kai does have a point, it seems a little odd that we're all here, at the same time, doesn't it?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yeah, well," Tala turned to walk away, "We have no business with you guys, so we'll just be going."  
  
"Yeah we have Biovolt's evil, neko jin-hypnotizing tiger experiment to catch," said Ian.  
  
"IAN!" Tala smacked his teammate over the head, "They weren't supposed to know!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry... Just pretend you didn't hear that, okay?" Ian grinned nervously.  
  
"I don't think they will," muttered Spencer.  
  
"Wait," said Kevin, "Neko jin-hypnotizing?"  
  
"That explains Rei!" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"What happened to Rei?" asked Kevin.  
  
"Biovolt is experimenting on tigers now?" asked Robert, "When did this happen?"  
  
Tala groaned, "Ian, you IDIOT!"  
  
Emily looked dejected, "I guess I won't get to study the physics of the roller coaster now..."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: I know this is kind of a weird spot to end it, but I can't think of anything else to happen this chapter, so I'll just end it right here. I guess it's sort of a cliffhanger. I don't think this chapter was very funny... Oh well, just review and tell me what you think.  
  
Reviews: (Thank you to all you kind people who bothered to review this stupid story that I wrote! ^-^)  
  
Kai/Ray – I know... Rei's having a rough day isn't he? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high – Thank you for reviewing! Zoos should die shouldn't they? Like, just fall over and be dead or something...  
  
rufus008 – Thanks! I think it's insane because I'm insane... or maybe I'm insane because it's insane? Maybe I shouldn't answer my reviews until the sugar wears off... Max is cool ^-^ He's so hyper and sugar-high and bouncy...  
  
TechnoRanma – ^-^ Thanks! I kinda like torturing Rei, but it's not as fun as torturing Kai, but if you peoples like me to torture Rei, I'll keep torturing Rei! I'm glad you like it ^-^  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose – Yeah, penguins are suspicious birdies...No, I don't like cats, I LOVE cats! I have two little kitties, and they like your cat and you because your cat likes me and... I'm confused. Stuffies are weapons. I know first hand because my three year old cousin throws them at me -_- I don't have meaningful conversations with myself though... Pointless ones, yes, meaningful... No.  
  
EvilS – I know, I don't like zoos much either. Kai's really hard to draw isn't he? Especially chibi Kai... As for evil tigers, I suppose you could rent one from Balkov Abbey... Kenny with a chainsaw... that's interesting  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession - *blushes* Well, it's not that great... But I'm glad you think so ^-^  
  
CrazyJen – Thanks! IT is scary... clowns are scary... Yes, I do sorta have another sorta tyka-ish scene to throw in... it's sorta, kinda tyka... in a retarded way... It's odd you know... I can read tyka lemons and not care but I can't even write a kissing scene... Hmph...  
  
StaringStrawberry – Thanks! I'm glad you like it! P.S. Do you like strawberries too? I love them...Plain old strawberries, strawberry milkshakes, strawberry ice cream, strawberry soda pop, strawberry pie, strawberry cheesecake...  
  
Minako – I like making Rei go crazy... he's so easy to drive insane... Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the next chapter ^-^  
  
Aouni: Again, thanks for reviewing my story. ^-^ I really appreciate it.  
  
Rei: Why do you LIKE torturing me????  
  
Aouni: Oh, there's just something about you.  
  
Tala: Why am I here? I though you didn't like the Demolition Boys.  
  
Aouni: That was before I actually saw you guys on TV, I mean, before all I saw were what people said about you guys on the internet (see, I watched V- Force first, then tried to find out about season one on the internet since I'd only seen the last eppy, then they finally played season one again and I finally got to see it XD)  
  
Max: Riiiiiight.  
  
Aouni: I hope you peoples like the story! Please review. 


	10. Candies, roller coasters and Chainsaws?

Aouni: Well, here I am again.  
  
Destiny: You only got 3 more reviews...  
  
Aouni: ...  
  
Dark (Aouni Darkstar): Pathetic.  
  
Aouni: I have 59 reviews!!!! ^-^  
  
Dark: ....  
  
Destiny: ....  
  
Rei: Well you gotta give her credit for being optimistic, I guess...  
  
Kai: Not really...  
  
Aouni: Well, maybe people don't come on during the week! I'll get more reviews later... right?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Aouni: RIGHT?  
  
Tala: Right.  
  
Aouni: See? Tala's nice.  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
Aouni: Where's my disclaimer?  
  
Tala: I regret to say, that Aouni does not own beyblade.  
  
Rei: You REGRET to say???  
  
Tala: *glares* I haven't finished the disclaimer!  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Tala: She only owns Destiny and Dark.  
  
Aouni: That was sweet Tala, but I'm not stupid.  
  
Tala: Of course you're not... wait...  
  
Aouni: Yes, I'm on to your little plan. Being nice to me isn't going to save you from being tortured!!  
  
Tala: Damn...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Kenny rummaged through the abandoned warehouse, he had made his descision. It was time to stop running away from those clowns. It was time to fight back! Now if only he could find a suitable weapon...  
  
"Hey Chief, why did you turn my camera off?" asked Dizzi, when she received no answer she became worried.  
  
"Heh, y'know, it's awfully dark in here without my camera. I have thoughts and feelings too!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
The small boy snickered softly. He had found it... The ultimate demise of the clowns! He raised the rusty old chainsaw high above his head, the holy grail of clown slaying...  
  
"Kenny? Talk to me!"  
  
What was that annoying voice? He shut the laptop instinctively and placed it in a ragged backpack he had found. Then, with an evil glee, he turned on his chainsaw...  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
Rei had calmed down and was struggling to explain his horrible day to Mariah and Lee. The two listened intently to their friend, even though for the most part, they couldn't understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"Then, the tigers – and also the ostriches and penguins and bears and monkeys – but I was talking about the tigers right? No wait, there was this stuffed dog, but that didn't happen yet, even though it wasn't really the stuffed dog, it was Kai – but technically you could say it was Tyson –"  
  
"Back up," said Lee, "Did you just say that Kai was a stuffed dog, or that Tyson was a stuffed dog, or that Tyson was Kai?"  
  
"What?" Rei was sure he'd never said anything like that...  
  
Mariah looked at Rei anxiously, "I think maybe you should lie down for a while. You seem to be having a rough day."  
  
"Or maybe, you said that Kai was Tyson who was really a stuffed dog?"  
  
Now Rei was confused, "Tyson's not a stuffed dog..."  
  
"By stuffed dog to you mean a plushie or a dog that's been stuffed?" asked Lee.  
  
"That's sick!" exclaimed Mariah, "Who would do that to a poor animal?"  
  
"There was no dog... Not a stuffed one... Well, it was stuffed, but not THAT way..."  
  
"It was a plushie then?" said Lee.  
  
"It was evil!" Rei dissolved into hysterical laughter once again.  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"We really should get going," laughed Tala nervously.  
  
"Hey, wait!" called Emily, but the Demilition boys took off.  
  
"Should we go after them?" asked Kevin.  
  
Gary shook his head, "Go find Lee and Mariah," he said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right..." said Kevin, "See ya!"  
  
Tyson looked at Max evilly, "So, I believe we have a roller coaster to go on, right Max?"  
  
Max's eyes widened and he backed up, "Ya know what Tyson? I think that I'm still hungry..."  
  
"Oh no you're not!" said Tyson attempting to pounce on his friend.  
  
Max was too fast for him. He dodged, leaving Tyson lying face first in the ground and ten ran over to where the All Stars were eating lunch.  
  
The three boys were pigging out on hamburgers (as Tyson and Max had eaten all the hot dogs). Emily was glowering because they would not let her sit down.  
  
"Hey Emily! Do you want to go get some candy?" said Max quickly.  
  
"Oh. Sure," she stuck her tongue out at Michael, Steve and Eddie as she and Max walked away.  
  
"MAX! Where are you going? We have to go on the roller coaster!" snapped Tyson pulling himself up.  
  
Max grinned, "I can't," he said smugly, "I'm taking Emily to get some candy."  
  
Tyson fumed, "You did that on purpose!"  
  
Max and Emily walked off.  
  
The Magestics also sat down to lunch.  
  
"What's this?" asked Robert holding up a hamburger and allowing vast amounts of ketchup to splatter on his paper plate.  
  
"It's a hamburger," said Enrique.  
  
"No, what is this foul red..." Robert could not think of words to describe it.  
  
"Ketchup?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Disgusting... It doesn't even look like tomatoes.."  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson was moping by Kai's tree.  
  
"I really wanted to go on that roller coaster," he whined sitting down beside Kai, he frowned at the grass, as if the tiny green blades were to blame for spoiling his fun.  
  
"Then go on it," said Kai calmly casting a glance down at Tyson. The boy was viciously pulling the grass out now, ripping out handfuls of the poor plant.  
  
"I can't!" grumbled Tyson.  
  
"Nobody's stopping you," replied the older teen coldly. Grass was flying everywhere.  
  
Tyson sulked, "That's exactly it! Nobody! Nobody wants to go on the roller coaster with me!!" He seemed to rip out even bigger chunks of grass as he said this.  
  
Kai was starting to get annoyed, "So?" Tyson had pretty much run out of grass to kill.  
  
"I can't go on the roller coaster alone," mumbled Tyson.  
  
Kai sighed and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" cried Tyson hopping up, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To your stupid roller coaster," snapped Kai, "Hurry up."  
  
Tyson grinned from ear to ear, "You're going on with me?" he said excitedly.  
  
Kai glared at him, "What do you think?"  
  
Tyson smiled, "I always knew you were my special friend..."  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"What kind of candy do you want Emily?" asked Max peering at all the tasty sugar-filled treats.  
  
Emily wasn't really into candy much, but it was nice of Max to buy her some, especially when the rest of her team had ignored her so rudely.  
  
"I don't know Max, what are you getting?"  
  
There was so much for Max to choose from, he just couldn't decide. He wanted it all! Of course, he knew he couldn't have it all, he wasn't on a sugar high – yet.  
  
"I think I'll take that big bag of licorice, we could share it, for now."  
  
"Sounds good," said Emily cheerfully.  
  
After buying the licorice Max immediately popped two long strands into his mouth. He handed the bag to Emily, who nibbled on one cautiously.  
  
Upon finishing their pieces of licorice, both teens turned to the bag, eyes wide. Without warning each lunged for the licorice bag and fought over it, devouring as much as the candy as possible before the other one could get at it.  
  
The licorice was finished in a matter of seconds.  
  
With wide, insane, sugar-high grins on their faces, Max and Emily charged towards the candy stand.  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"Ian you almost ruined the whole mission! Boris isn't going to tolerate another failure, especially since the world championships!" said Tala, glaring down at his smallest teammate.  
  
"I'm sorry Tala,"said Ian sincerely "At least I didn't say anything about those wierd candies that make people go nuts, right?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: Yay! I did another chappie.  
  
Reviews (Thank you to all reviewers! Reviews are greatly appreciated ^-^)  
  
EvilS – Yay! Thanks ^-^ Hopefully it will get even better!  
  
Kai/Ray – Suspicious, no? Thanks for reviewing! ^-^  
  
tenshi208 – ^-^ I think anything with Kai and Tyson in it is cute... even if it's not yaoi or even if they hate each other and they're killing each other... I have issues, I think...  
  
Aouni: I love reviews! Please review! Or I'll be really really sad... Maybe I'll be too sad to write!!!!  
  
Dark: Quit your begging. The sight sickens me.  
  
Aouni: I'm not begging! I'm trying to give my readers some incentive to review!  
  
Destiny: In other words, you're begging.  
  
Dark: See? 


	11. The Roller Coaster

Aouni: Next chappie, which I'm writing right after the last one just to get all the ideas out of my head.  
  
Dark: You should wait until you have at least 100 reviews before writing anymore.  
  
Aouni: Well, I'd never finish my story then, would I?  
  
Destiny: You have no self confidence.  
  
Aouni: -_-** Disclaimer please.  
  
Emily: Disclaimer – Aouni doesn't own beyblade, just Destiny and Dark.  
  
Aouni: This is a tyka-ish cappie sort of... (lovely grammer, I know) I suppose if you don't like yaoi you could take it as a really close friendship... sort of...  
  
Destiny: You shouldn't try to please EVERYBODY.  
  
Dark: Correction, you shouldn't try to please ANYBODY, besides yourself of course ~-^  
  
Aouni: I'll tell you two what I shouldn't do – listen to you guys! If people don't like my story then they won't review... *sniff* and I'll have to cry... *sniff*  
  
Dark: -_-U Pathetic.  
  
Destiny: ^-^U I'm starting to agree with you...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Tyson bounced up and down excitedly, trying to see over the heads of the people in front of him. There couldn't be much more of a line up to go, right?  
  
Meanwhile, Kai cast bored glances around the park, starting to regret promising the younger blader that he would go on the roller coaster. His mind trailed back to the zoo animals. Had the park officials recaptured them? Some part of him hoped not, oddly enough. Kai didn't like to see animals locked in cages. They looked so miserable, behind the fence. He'd always felt more empathy towards animals rather than people.  
  
"Kai! It's our turn!" said Tyson poking the taller boy in the shoulder to get his attention,"I think..." he added uncertainly.  
  
Kai frowned. People were climbing into individual cars that seated two people. Lovely. He overlooked all the loops and turns, and concluded that the roller coaster was definitely a fast paced ride. Not something to go on right after lunch. Of course, Kai himself hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Tyson, however, was a different story.  
  
Kai groaned silently. Now he was seriously beginning to regret this.  
  
"Hey look!" said Tyson, "We got a BLUE car!" he pointed to the car, grinning widely as if this was the greatest thing in the world. Tyson knew Kai liked blue, what he didn't know, was that Kai really didn't care about the color of their car.  
  
Tyson hopped into the car excitedly, "I've always wanted to go on this roller coaster," he said. Kai half smiled, amused that such little things could make the younger boy so happy.  
  
"This is fun, isn't it?" said Tyson, the ride started and the car moved slowly upward.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Tyson cast a questioning look at him, "Don't you like roller coasters, Kai?" asked Tyson.  
  
"I don't care," Kai replied, pulling his long scarf inside the ride.  
  
Tyson cocked his head to one side, "Do you care about anything?"  
  
"No," Kai snapped, annoyed. He was getting tired of all these questions.  
  
Tyson was hurt, did that mean Kai didn't care about him either?  
  
Kai looked away guiltily. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh.  
  
Kai had to care, it just wouldn't make sense if he didn't. Why would have come on the roller coaster? Or fall for the puppy eyed look – five times? Tyson concluded that Kai was just in a bad mood, and that was normal wasn't it? He smiled brightly again.  
  
"Hey Kai, look! I can see the All Stars and the Magestics from here," he said, poking the older boy hopefully.  
  
Kai glanced in the direction Tyson pointed, and nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"This IS fun, though, isn't it?" said Tyson, repeating his first question.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Kai softly. The were at the peak of the ride, he noticed. He was just happy that Tyson was back to normal.  
  
Tyson looked down, and his blue eyes suddenly widened fearfully.  
  
"Um... Kai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're really high up... aren't we?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's kinda freaky..."  
  
Before Kai could reply to that, the roller coaster shot downwards at full speed.  
  
Tyson wimpered, but refused to scream, the roller coaster then gave a frightening lurch, and they were upside down. This was too much for Tyson, he let out a terrified wail and latched on to Kai for dear life.  
  
Kai was hardly fazed by the movement of the roller coaster, he'd taken more frightening training courses at Balkov Abbey. However, the death grip Tyson had on him was beginning to cut off his circulation.  
  
The roller coaster went through many more twists and turns before coming to a sudden stop.  
  
"Is it over?" asked Tyson trembling.  
  
"Yeah, and I can't breathe," said Kai, glaring down at him.  
  
Tyson stumbled off the roller coaster, "That was freaky..." he said softly, still shaking.  
  
Kai couldn't help but be slightly worried, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, me?" laughed Tyson, "I'm just fine," he suddenly looked sick, "I think I'm gonna hurl," he moaned, and raced off towards the washroom.  
  
Kai sighed and shook his head. The worst thing the roller coaster had done to him, was mess up his hair. Not that Kai greatly cared what his hair looked like, but he ran his hand through it casually nonetheless.  
  
It occurred to him that he was still holding that plushie dog Tyson had given him. Such a good weapon, but no one to use it on. Kai frowned in disappointment.  
  
Johnny walked by, trailing a very unhappy looked Robert. Kai grinned wickedly.  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
"OUCH!" exclaimed Johnny, more in shock than pain, "What was that for?"  
  
"Beating me," said Kai simply.  
  
"So? You won after that anyway!"  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I lost to you before," said Kai. Then he got a very evil idea.  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
"Hey! What was THAT for then?"  
  
"Thinking that you could beat me twice."  
  
Johnny glared at the dual haired boy.  
  
Kai was completely oblivious to the look that Johnny was giving him, "Does anyone know where Spencer is?" he asked sweetly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: There! I think it was the most tyka-ish chappie I've ever written. I hope you like it.I think everyone's figured out Kai's evil plan by now...  
  
Reviews  
  
Kai/Ray – You review as faster than I update... Not that I'm complaining or anything, I like reviews ^-^ Yeah, I'm usuing the ideas my reviewers gave me! Kenny with a chainsaw... it's kinda scary....  
  
Aouni: People aren't reviewing my story as often as they used to... *bursts into tears* What did I do wrong? *sniffs*  
  
Dark: Maybe they just don't have time to review it, you pathetic girl.  
  
Destiny: Has it occurred to you that reviews can take up to 24 hours to appear?  
  
Aouni: *sniff* Oh *sniff* ^-^U Please review! Or I'll be sad...  
  
Destiny: Why don't you go back to saying ... 5 more reviews until next chapter?  
  
Aouni: Forcing people to review is mean *sniff*  
  
Dark: You're SUPPOSED to be the EVIL Kitty, remember?  
  
Aouni: That's true, but I trust my readers ^-^ They're nice and they'll review without bribes... right?  
  
Dark: She's hopeless.  
  
Rei: No, people! Don't review! She'll torture me again! @_@  
  
Aouni: *glares* You're just jealous because you don't have a purple sweater!  
  
Everone: -_-U  
  
Aouni: Anyway, please review! (I'm just kidding about the 'please review or I'll be sad' thing, as my friends and family know all too well, I LOVE to complain ^_~) 


	12. Kai's Evil Plot

Aouni: Hey peoples! I just re-read my last chappie and I concluded – IT SUCKED!!! I can't believe I actually posted it!!! --U  
  
Destiny: It didn't suck. Quit fishing for compliments!  
  
Aouni: I'm not fishing for compliments!!!! --  
  
Dark: Just write the story, stupid girl.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade – which is probably a good thing...  
  
Aouni: Anyway, chappie twelve... (Aplologies, Kai is a bit OOC – then again, so is Rei and almost every other character... but I try to keep them from being OOC, it just doesn't seem to work...)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
  
Tyson came back from the washroom and Kai immediately grabbed him, and pulled him into a corner.  
  
"Watch it," cried Tyson, "I just threw up!"  
  
Kai looked momentarily concerned, "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine –"but he didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"I have the perfect plan, and you can help me! Okay Tyson?"  
  
Tyson had no idea what the older boy was talking about, but he listened intently.  
  
"We're going to go around, and punish all those people who have ever beaten us before, sound good?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Great, I knew you'd agree with me!" he left the corner with a bewildered Tyson trailing close behind.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the abandoned warehouse, Lee and Mariah somehow managed to calm down their hysterical friend – again. He managed to explain his terrifying day to them, in a way that they were able to understand.  
  
"Okay, I think I get it now," said Lee carefully, "Mr. Dickenson sent you guys to this amusement park?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Then you fell into a tiger pen?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Here's the part that confuses me, you let the tigers – and all the other animals out. Why?"  
  
"I don't know!" screeched Rei, bursting into hysterics again (AN: Sorry, but I LOVE torturing Rei – it's not that I hate him or anything, I don't, it's just so much fun!)  
  
Mariah got up worriedly, "Rei, calm down, calm d-"  
  
Rei shot up suddenly and backed against the wall pointing fearfully at the door.  
  
Lee and Mariah looked towards where there deluded friend was pointing, only to discover that this wasn't a delusion.  
  
Kenny stood in the doorway, a manic grin on his face. He revved giant chainsaw menacingly.  
  
"Um... Is this bad?" squeaked Mariah.  
  
"I think so," said Lee.  
  
Kenny let out an evil chuckle, "That's right clowns! Time to meet your maker!" he moved slowly towards them.  
  
"Kenny really, it's us, Lee and Mariah? From the White Tigers?"  
  
Kenny snickered, "You don't fool me, clowns! It's time I put a stop to your evil influence!"  
  
Rei – oddly enough – seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"I think we should leave," he said softly.  
  
"No kidding," muttered Lee, "You're crazy friend's ready to hack us to pieces and you THINK that we should leave?"  
  
"Okay, I KNOW we should leave, happy?"  
  
"We can't," Mariah hissed, "He's blocking the door!"  
  
"That's right clowns! You fiends! There is no escape!" Kenny let out a high pitched laugh and raised the saw high above his head.  
  
All three neko-jin saw the mistake coming.  
  
"Kenny!" gasped Mariah.  
  
"Chief!" cried Rei, "Don't you'll –"  
  
It was too late. The chainsaw collided with the cheap plaster roofing, causing it to collapse – on poor Kenny.  
  
"Oh my god," whispered Mariah as the small bespectacled boy disappeared beneath the rubble.  
  
There was a long pause as they stared at the heap that was Kenny.  
  
"Well," said Lee calmly after quite some time, "That solves our problem then."  
  
Rei and Mariah stared at him disbelievingly.  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"First, we should find Spencer," said Kai, scanning the park for the tall blonde blader.  
  
"Uh, Kai?" Tyson poked his friend gingerly.  
  
"What? Did you find him?"  
  
Tyson shook his head, "No, I didn't. Don't you think this is-"  
  
"A brilliant idea? Yes I do."  
  
"Kai –"  
  
"There he is!" said Kai, and with that he took off.  
  
Tyson groaned and followed him.  
  
Forunatley, for Spencer anyway, Kai never made it. He was charged upon by two extremely hyper teenagers. (AN: And we all know who they are!)  
  
"Sugar!" cried Emily, shaking the bladebreakers' captain, "Give. Us. Sugar!"  
  
"NOW!" interjected Max.  
  
Kai glared at them, "I don't have any sugar!" he snapped. This was a mistake.  
  
Max and Emily's eyes narrowed, and both emitted low, animal-like growls.  
  
"We. Want. Sugar."  
  
Tyson walked up, "What's going on? Max?"  
  
Max looked up, "Sugar!" he cried, pouncing on his navy haired friend.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: Okay, it was a short chapter, probably pretty crappy too, but review anyways! Please?  
  
Reviews: (Thanks to all those people who review my work! :) Such nice peoples)  
  
Kai/Ray – I try to update often, so I don't forget my ideas. School's evil though, and I get so much homework so I can't update as often as I want to. You really think my last chappie was good? Yay!  
  
Bloody Mary – watches her hug D-Boys and Mariah You can have them, and I'll take the bladebreakers! bladebreakers eyes widen and they attempt to run away MUAHAHA! You guys are all mine! MUAHAHA! Thanks for the review!  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose – Thanks! Tyson should be happy that Kai is putting his gift to good use, shouldn't he? - My cat says ... Well, actually, she's not saying anything. --U But I'm sure she ... okay, fine, my other cat – hey! He ran off! Well, I'm sure my cats will have something to say... eventually.  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high – Thank you! Please keep reviewing. :)  
  
Aouni: I think that's all the reviews... my computer is so confusing. Stupid computer. Anyway, I wrote a one shot, right before this. I think it's pretty good... I think. Yeah, I made it up on Thurday, but I wrote it on Friday in my Socials class when I was supposed to be doing my essay on the Renaissance Witch Hunt...  
  
Anyway, please review this story!  
  
Dark: You talk too much.  
  
Aouni: What?  
  
Destiny: Look at you're author's notes! They're HUGE!  
  
Aouni: So?  
  
Rei: We aren't yours! It says so in your disclaimer! :P  
  
Aouni: But I wish you were mine... ):  
  
Bladebreakers: --U 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Aouni: Hi peoples. It's me again!  
  
Bladebreakers: (groan)  
  
Aouni: Aww, they're so happy to see me!  
  
Bladebreakers: --  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade – I don't own the plot, or the characters, the beyblades, the bit-beasts, or anything related to it except this story. So there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Rei and Mariah pulled an unconscious Kenny out from under the pile of debris.  
  
Rei poked him gingerly, "Chief? You alright?"  
  
Kenny did not move.  
  
Mariah let out a wail, "He's dead!"  
  
"He's not dead!" snapped Lee, rolling his eyes as he crossed over to where Kenny lay.  
  
Mariah moaned and looked away, "We killed him..."  
  
Both boys looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"We didn't kill him Mariah," said Rei comfortingly, "I'm sure he's not dead," he added, trying to calm her down as she burst into tears. Lee however, took a different approach.  
  
"Pull yourself together! He. Is. NOT. Dead!!" snapped Lee, glaring at his cousin, "Besides," he added as an afterthought, "if he is dead – which he isn't – he killed himself."  
  
Mariah cried harder.  
  
Rei glared, "That wasn't helpful, Lee."  
  
Kenny chose that point to wake up. However, Rei and Lee were too busy arguing to notice.  
  
"She's being silly! Someone has to knock some sense into her!"  
  
"So? You didn't have to yell at her!"  
  
"I didn't yell!  
  
"Yeah you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yeah you did!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Meanwhile, Mariah had noticed that Kenny was awake, and was fussing over him. Unfortunatley, poor Kenny was still seeing clowns.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the small bespectacled boy bolted upright and lunged for his chainsaw.  
  
Both Rei and Lee looked up.  
  
"Aw, shit,"muttered Lee, but he had no more time to elaborate, because Kenny chased them out of the warehouse, waving the chainsaw like a maniac.  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
Tyson and Kai had finally escaped Max and Emily – but only because they had found new victims.  
  
"This is simply vile! Unhand me you – you goons!" gasped Robert, stumbling back under the combined weight of both Max and Emily.  
  
"Looks like Robert has his hands full," snickered Johnny.  
  
"SUGAR!" shrieked Emily, ripping out a chunk of Robert's hair, "We want sugar!"  
  
"I don't know, shouldn't we help him?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Nah," said Johnny, "Come on, I want to check out the rides."  
  
Johnny, Enrique and a reluctant Oliver walked away, leaving their friend to fend for himself.  
  
Tyson, feathers ruffled from Max's assault, had taken a new perspective.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tyson struggled to fit his mangled baseball cap back in place, "I don't think it's such a bad idea after all."  
  
"What?"  
  
Tyson gave up and shoved the hat in his pocket, "You know, getting revenge on everyone who's ever beaten one of us?"  
  
"Oh, that," said Kai.  
  
"Uh huh, and I know exactly who to start with!" Tyson said, a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
Kai didn't say anything, but nodded in indication that he was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Max!" said Tyson gleefully, his eyes sparkling with plots of vengeance.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, puzzled, "Max?" Max had never beaten either of them, at least to Kai's knowledge.  
  
"Yeah!" said Tyson, seeing the older boy didn't understand, "Don't you remember? The first day I met him, we battled and I lost and –" realization dawned on his face, "Oh! You weren't there were you?"  
  
Kai said nothing, he only nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, so what are we waiting for?" said Tyson eagerly, "Let's go get Maxy!"  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"Where is that tiger?" growled Tala.  
  
"Where are all the zoo animals?" asked Ian.  
  
Brian crossed over to a very harassed looking zoo official and snatched her by her shirt collar.  
  
"Where are the animals?" he hissed.  
  
The poor woman, who had already had a stressful enough day, let out a strangled wimper in response.  
  
Brian glared, "I said –"  
  
"How dare you! Unhand that woman!" shrieked a high pitched voice.  
  
All four Demolition Boys looked over to see an old woman hobbling towards them, waving a cane in the air.  
  
"If there is one thing I can't stand, it's a no good, rotten bully!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" challenged Brian.  
  
Tala rolled his eyes and gestured for Ian and Spencer to follow him as he walked away, when suddenly –  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Shame on you!"  
  
Brian's teammates turned around and were faced with a shocking sight. Brian – BRIAN – was lying at the feet of the old lady, a gigantic, cane- sized bruise forming on his left cheek.  
  
It took a moment, but slowly all three of them burst out laughing.  
  
The old woman ignored them and descended down upon her victim, "'l'll teach you, sonny! You'll regret the day you decided picking on others was fun!"  
  
"But –"stuttered Brian.  
  
THWACK!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: Sorry for taking so long to update peoples, it's just that I had these stupid English finals this week – they start English early at my school --  
  
Dark: Quit making excuses.  
  
Destiny: Yeah, the exam wasn't that hard.  
  
Aouni: Yes it was! Shut up! You never had to write it so NO OPINION!  
  
Destiny and Dark: 0.o  
  
REVIEWS – (Yay! I got so many! Thank you so much! Such nice peoples )  
  
Kai/Ray – Thank you! Rei is a little crazy – I love making him crazy MUAHAHAHA!!! cough  
  
Nancys-little-Obsession – That's okay, Kenny does seem to be lacking in fans (I don't know why, he's just so adorable – even without eyes 0.o) I love Tyka! (hugs)  
  
Yugi Lover – Glad I made you laugh! Don't worry, I'll keep torturing Rei - Rei: NO! What did I ever do to deserve this?  
  
Bloody Mary – Hehe... You're probably going to kill me for what I did to Brian... but I couldn't resist! It was too tempting to have Brian beaten up! (hides behind desk)  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose – Yeah, I like crazy Kai too... Not as much as crazy Rei though... I know what you mean, my computer is evil! It hates me, I swear it does... My cat says hi... I think... 'mew' means 'hi' right? o.0  
  
bri-hotie – Thanks! I love tyka too! My friends at school don't though... they think I'm weird :P  
  
xBOMBSxNxMOOGLESx – Yays, it's funny! People think it's funny! MUAHAHAHA!!! coughs Nobody ever said I was sane... Thanks for reviewing! I love tyka... tyka rules. We need more tyka ficcys on this site, me thinks...  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high – Squished... that's a funny word. I like it! Kenny got squished... (starts giggling hysterically) Kenny got squished!  
Max: She stole my sugar!   
Rei:Why did you let her get at your sugar? Why?! You moron!   
Tyson: Great... she's on a sugar high.   
Anywho – Thank you for the review!  
  
Aouni: Once again I will thank everybody for reviewing my crappy fanfic!  
  
Rei: Okay... that was an odd statement...  
  
Mariah: Why don't I get to kick Lee's ass for saying things like that about me? You make me look like a wimp!  
  
Aouni: I said you would be tortured.  
  
Mariah: No! It's not fair! 


	14. The Search for Duffy

Aouni: Hello again peoples... Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have final exams coming up soon (ugh) and I kinda ran into a case of writer's block, but it's fixed now!  
  
Dark: Stop making excuses. The reviewers don't want excuses!  
  
Destiny: You better update, because if you don't, WE will! (grins evilly)  
  
Dark: Yes, and we have tons of ideas... (smiles sweetly)  
  
Aouni: Yeah right. Anywho – Disclaimer please.  
  
Tyson: Haven't I already done this?  
  
Bladebreakers: NO.  
  
Tyson: Okay, if you say so. I still say I've already done it. DISCLAIMER -- Aouni only owns Destiny and Dark, Aouni does not own beyblade. She DOES NOT own it. And definitely not Kai... because I own him!  
  
Kai: What?!?  
  
Tyson: Well that's what the paper tells me to say...  
  
Kai: (snatches disclaimer) Let me see it... (glares) It doesn't say that.  
  
Tyson: (grins nervously) Oh... hehe... Must of misread it...  
  
Aouni: Riiiiiight.... Anywho, you peoples want to read the ficcy right?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
It was a peaceful summer road, lined with breezy, leafy trees and splashed with sunlight. However, looking along the ditch that ran the length of the street, one would have found three cowering neko-jin. Their leader, a dark haired boy with long, bushy side burns, occasionally popped his head up, but it never stayed up for long.  
  
"I think we lost him," said Lee slowly.  
  
"Don't be so sure," said Rei doubtfully, "Remember what we thought last time?"  
  
"Well, it's a good thing he's alive," said Mariah, trying her best to put in some cheerful insight.  
  
Her cousin turned to glare at her, "If you hadn't made such a big fuss over him being dead, we wouldn't be here!" he snapped.  
  
"That's not true," said Rei, "It's our own fault for arguing!"  
  
"And why were we arguing Rei? Because she made a scene! That's why."  
  
Mariah burst into tears.  
  
"Now look what you did!" hissed Rei, "Why are you always picking on her?"  
  
"I'm not picking on her!" said Lee angrily, "She's being unreasonable and someone has to set her straight!"  
  
"You're the unreasonable one, not her!"  
  
All this arguing drew the attention of poor paranoid little Kenny. Unfortunatley, he didn't hear his friends arguing. He heard clowns. He heard clowns plotting his demise.  
  
Well, Kenny wasn't about to sit around and let these clowns kill him. For too long he'd let clowns haunt him, and it was time he took some action.  
  
The three neko-jin didn't notice their small friend approaching, Mariah was trying to stop the boys fighting, and the boys – well they were fighting.  
  
Kenny stood at the edge of the ditch, towering over Rei and Lee for what was probably the first time ever. He raised the chainsaw high over his head, allowing it to emit a loud buzz.  
  
Mariah was the first to look up, closely followed by Rei. Lee groaned.  
  
"We're done for!"  
  
It was true, they were backed into a corner. They was no possible escape from the ditch – the chainsaw was in the way.  
  
Kenny laughed maniacally, and the chainsaw slowly began it's descent...  
  
"Hey Kenny!"  
  
Poor Kenny jumped ten feet into the air. He whirled around clutching the handle of his chainsaw for dear life, eyes widening in horror at the sight before him.  
  
Two more clowns were arriving.  
  
Kevin didn't notice the other boy's terror, or even the chainsaw he held. Instead he stole another of Gary's French fries and flashed a friendly smile.  
  
"Have you seen Lee or Mariah?"  
  
Kenny was paralyzed with fright, his knuckles were turning white with the grip he now had on his chainsaw.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Gary calmly, gesturing to Kenny's weapon.  
  
Kenny cowered under the gaze of the huge clown. It was at this moment that Lee, Rei and Mariah shot out of the ditch, attempting to put as much distance between themselves and the insane Chief as they possibly could.  
  
Kevin didn't help.  
  
"Hey Lee! We were looking for you guys!"  
  
Kenny turned around to see that the clowns he had been 'holding captive' had escaped. It was time for him to be brave – no more being pushed around by clowns... no matter how big they were.  
  
With a final war cry, Kenny raised the chainsaw above his head once more, and charged.  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," the teenager brushed his midnight blue bangs out of his eyes as he fiddled with a very small object in his hands. Beside him a taller boy looked on with suppressed curiousity.  
  
"They want sugar, right?" he placed his creation on the park bench, feeling very pleased with himself, "Then sugar is what they're gonna get!"  
  
Kai's crimson eyes flickered with amusement, a slight smirk betraying that he doubted Tyson's plan would work.  
  
The younger boy ignored him, editing his weapon – making sure there were no flaws which would give him away.  
  
"All it needs... is some whipped cream!" he looked up at his friend, "You have any Kai?"  
  
"Why would I carry whipped cream around with me?"  
  
"I dunno... I used to carry a pack of chocolate muffins everywhere when I was ten," said Tyson scratching his head. Where was he supposed to find whipped cream in an amusement park?  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Chocolate muffins?"  
  
Tyson nodded, "Yeah, they were really good! They had chocolate chips and almonds and..."  
  
Kai sighed as Tyson spewed into another long list of food items. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flicker of movement.  
  
"Tyson –"  
  
"... and it goes great with chocolate milk, whipped cream and marshmallows!"  
  
"Tyson," Kai repeated, this time louder.  
  
But Tyson kept talking, "Speaking of marshmallows, have you ever roasted them and then put them between these little graham crackers with chocolate? I think there's a name for that..."  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
Tyson jumped and looked up, "What?"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Max and Emily came charging from behind the cotton candy stand – which they had cleared out earlier – and leaped at Tyson and Kai.  
  
Kai of course, managed to evade them, but Tyson wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Argh! Get off me! What do I look like? A chew toy?"  
  
But then Emily spotted it. It was a cupcake! With vanilla icing and sprinkled with blue SUGAR! She jumped off Tyson and snatched the cupcake, grinning.  
  
Kai was busy trying to pry Max off of Tyson, Tyson was being tackled by Max, and Maxy was screaming his lungs off, "I want sugar!" So none of them noticed Emily run away with Tyson's cupcake.  
  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
"How far can that stupid tiger have gone?" whined Ian. After escaping the crazy old lady, the Demolition Boys had split up in search of Boris' escaped tiger experiment. Tala and Ian had wandered to the eastern surrounding of the park, and Brian and Spencer had gone to the west.  
  
Ian was betting his money that the tiger had gone south.  
  
Tala wasn't in the mood to give up – that tiger couldn't have gone TOO far. According to the zoo official, it had only escaped about an hour ago. How far could a messed up animal travel in one hour?  
  
"Tala, I don't think it went this way," complained Ian, "There would be dozens of other animals with it, we would see tracks!"  
  
"It didn't go south, Ian," snapped Tala. His little friend was getting annoying.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Ian defiantly. He didn't see any reason why the tiger wouldn't have gone south.  
  
"Because when Boris fiddled around with the tiger's brain he scrambled it so that the animal was incabable of walking south! It only walks east, west or north!" said Tala, exasperatedly, "Geez, Ian! Weren't you listening to him?"  
  
Ian grinned sheepishly, "Actually, I was watching Brian and Spencer's staring contest, although it was more like a glaring contest. Very interesting though..."  
  
Tala groaned, "You mean, Brian and Spencer weren't listening to Boris either?"  
  
Ian grinned nervously, and searched around to find something – anything to change the subject.  
  
"Hey look! There's the White Tigers, Rei, and that little nerdy kid! Hey, has he got a chainsaw?"  
  
Tala looked in the direction his short friend had pointed. Sure enough, the White Tigers and Rei were being chased by Kenny, who was waving his chainsaw around like a lunatic.  
  
"Mariah, this is all your fault!" moaned Lee, as he dodged yet another swing from the chainsaw.  
  
Rei glared, looking like he was about to say something, but he was cut off by Mariah.  
  
"My fault? MY FAULT? How is this MY fault?" she shrieked, "If anything, it should be YOUR fault!"  
  
She let out a scream when Kenny's blade nearly chopped off her arm.  
  
"No talk," said Gary, "Just run!"  
  
Tala and Ian watched the neko-jin run by, with Kenny hot in pursuit.  
  
"That was... interesting," said Tala dryly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aouni: Yay! Another chappie done! Hope you people liked it.  
  
Tala: Since when do I pay attention to Boris?  
  
Aouni: Well SOMEONE had to, or else how would you know the details?  
  
Reviews: (Thank you to all the nice peoples who take the time to review my story! I love reviews!)  
  
Kai/Ray – And I'm glad you reviewed (: I have plans for that evil anti – bullying lady to return again! MUAHAHAHA! Yeah, but I won't tell you what happens. :P  
  
Yamikaiemi(BlackAngel)Maritamai – Yeah, I guess Mariah should have more fun, but I like making Rei and Lee argue about her :P None of my reviewers seem to likes it though... Oh well, I guess Mariah and Lee will have to argue instead. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Flamable-Devil – Well I'm glad you reviewed again (: Did you change your name? Kenny is scaring me too... I have nightmares about Kenny with a chainsaw now... lol  
  
Bloody Mary – (runs away from Insane-chibi-on-sugar-high) AAAHHHH! I swear I'll never torture Brian again! Ever! (chibi tries to bite off her leg) AAAAHHHHHH!  
Rei: Hey... (gets evil idea)   
(Authoress is now running away from TWO insanely-hyper-chibis) REI!!!! I'm gonna get you! I'll make sure you're tortured horribly in EVERY single one of my ficcys!   
Rei: 0.0 Hey! How come it didn't work?  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high – Yeah that woman is cool, I dreamt her up to save me from my cousin who was wacking me with her evil stuffed dog! Hey... I do get a lot of ideas from my cousin! Maybe baby-sitting her isn't so bad... (:  
  
Enchanted Crimson Rose – Who could have anything against cute wittle Maxy- waxy?   
Max: What did you call me?!?   
Thanks for reviewing! Both my cats say meow this time! Uh, I think that's 'cuz they want me to open the door though...  
  
Aouni: Yup, thanks again for reviewing! I love reviews!  
  
Kai: You're repeating yourself.  
  
Destiny: Yeah, remember the English exam? "A common mistake is redundancy, in which the author says the same thing over and over again repeatedly – this is a typical error of beginning writers, they make this mistake often."  
  
Tyson: Wasn't that sentence redundant?  
  
Aouni: NO! Not the English exam again! That thing was EVIL! 


	15. The Old Lady Finally Leaves

Dark: Aouni is not in today ::grins sadistically::

Destiny: Which means that we – her muses – get the delight of writing this chappie!

Rei: What? You can't!

Dark: We can and we will, fool. Now shut up and obey your mistress!

Dizzy: For once I wish Aouni was here.

Dark: I _am_ Aouni! I'm Aouni Darkstar! The so called 'authoress' stole my name!

Destiny: Now, slave – the disclaimer?

Rei: ::says something -very- rude in chinese::

Dark: Slave, I believe you were told to do something.

Rei: You're not the authoress! You're just another muse! I don't have to listen to you!

Aouni: Hey guys, sorry I'm late.

Destiny and Dark: --U

DISCLAIMER – I don't own beyblade.

_Thank you to EvilS for the Kenny chainsaw idea! I forgot to say that earlier… I'm a very very very bad girl. U Very bad… Anyways – me is sorry!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen:

            Two teenagers rolled around on the ground, banging into the occasional bench or tree. The blonde was screaming for sugar, and the other boy was desperately trying to pry his crazed friend off of him.

            Oddly enough – none of the surrounding visitors seemed to notice the scuffle. The teenagers may as well have been invisible.

            Eventually Max's hands found their way into Tyson's hair, yanking the long navy strands free of their binding so that his long hair fell all over his shoulders and into his face – except for the what was clenched in Max's fist.

            The sugar high blonde gave an evil cackle and yanked as hard as he could on his best friend's hair. Tyson yelped and struggled, but Max was ruthless, pulling harder and harder on the midnight curls.

            Suddenly there was a thud, and Max let out a muffled cry – and Tyson found that the weight on his back was considerably lighter. In fact, it seemed that there was nothing on his back at all…

            But before he had time to register what had happened, Max let out a screech, "SUGAR!" and leaped at him again. Only to land back in the dirt when Kai grabbed the back of his collar.

            The blonde had now turned his attention to Kai, but he stopped short when a high voice suddenly screeched, "Bullies!"

            The three teenagers whirled around to see an old woman, flailing her cane in the air (AN: Hehe, you all remember her, right?).

            She smacked Max across the shoulder with her long wooden cane, "Shame on you!" she screamed. Something good did come of her assault however, as Max seemed to snap out of his sugar rush.

            "What?" the blonde blinked confused, but the woman's wrath had turned to Kai.

            "Shame on you too!" she yelled, swinging her cane. Although Kai didn't move – out of shock more than anything – she missed him, but only by an inch.

            "Picking on a little girl!"

            Now the boys were really confused. The only girl around would have been Emily, but she seemed to have vanished long ago.

            The old woman turned to Tyson, who was still sitting on the ground with his long hair unbound, "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked kindly.

            It took a moment for that to sink in.

            "Are you calling me a girl?" asked Tyson disbelievingly.

            Max was laughing hysterically, but it didn't last for long.

            SMACK!

            "You think it's funny? Did your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?!" shrieked the woman.

            "Tyson's not a girl," stated Kai.

            The old woman glared and him, and this time her cane didn't miss.

            SMACK!

            "How dare you mock the poor young lady's femininity?!"    

            Tyson pulled himself up, "I'm not a girl!" he shouted indignantly.

            The old woman ignored him, cornering the dual-haired teenager and the younger blonde with her cane raised menacingly, "I have never see such a disgusting display of bullying!"

            She would have smacked them again, but the cane was pulled out of her hand. The woman looked up in shock. No one had _ever_ taken her cane away before.

            Tyson was glaring at her, "Don't you dare hit my special friend!"

            Max started giggling once more, and Kai just groaned.

            The old woman blinked, dumbfounded.

            "Nobody is allowed to hurt Maxy or my special friend! And I'm a BOY!" with that he gave the woman a taste of her own medicine.

            SMACK!

            "Tyson!"

            The three teenagers looked up to see the Magestics. All four European boys were staring at the World Champion in shock.

            "How could you hit that poor old woman Tyson?" gasped Oliver.

            "It is a terribly uncivil thing to do," sniffed Robert.

            "Yeah, even Johnny wouldn't lose his temper like that!" said Enrique

            "See! My anger management classes _are_ working," said Johnny proudly.

            The old woman meanwhile, snatched back her cane, and marched off. The boys watched her go.

            "Weird," said Max, scratching his head.

/MEANWHILE/

            "Well, if it can't go south, how do you know it didn't go _north_?" asked Ian.

            "It wouldn't," snapped Tala losing his patience, "because if it did, it wouldn't be able to come back – so it will avoid going north unless it absolutely has to, happy?"

            Ian didn't look convinced, "Well I don't think it went this way."

            "If it didn't go this way, then Brian and Spencer will find it," said Tala.

/MEANWHILE/

            Brian sighed defeatedly, "I don't think the tiger went this way, Spencer."

            "Me neither," said Spencer squinting to look in the distance.

            "You think it went south?" asked Brian looking in the said dirction.

            "Hmm, maybe," said Spencer.

            And so the two Demolition Boys decided to head south.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aouni: I'm sorry – it was a short chappie and I haven't updated in a while. I'm starting to believe I'm cursed with writer's blocks though… I'm getting them all the time! ::cries::

**Reviews**: (Big big thank yous to everyone who reviewed! I love reviews!)

**Forfirith**** -** I'm running out of inspiriations though… I don't babysit my cousin anymore… Oh well, I'll figure it out… Thanks for reviewing!

**Kai/Ray – **Yeah, I am weird… I was on a sugar high when I wrote that (:

**Crimson – **It is fun to have a crazy Rei!

Rei: Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

Me: Don't worry – I confuse myself all the time! --U I'm confusing myself now 0.o

**Flamable****-Devil**** – **I thought so… You know I have a friend at school called Jenn – she's crazy too, lol (:

**Bloody Mary –** Yup, from now on me will stick to torturing the Rei. Me promises, me swears on… on the precious! ::insane Gollum laughter::

Kai: You should have left her with the insane chibi.

**Yamikaiemi::BlackAngel::Maritamai**** – **Yay! People think I'm funny! ::does happy dance::

Max: She stole my sugar ::pouts::

**Maxie's**** Cute -  Sorry**. It's just a pointless humour ficcy – I suck, I know (: I don't actually know what's up with the blue sugar 0.o I forgot what I was going to do with it…

**Blader**** Fairy –** But Kenny's always been insane! He thinks his laptop talks!

Tyson: It does.

Me: AAHH! Now Tyson's gone insane too! Thanks for the reviews!

**Yugi**** Lover –** Don't worry, I won't listen to Rei. If I listened to him I would never have started this ficcy --;; Keep him in chains though, that's funny (:

Rei: It is not!

Me: Be quiet.

Yay! Me gots lots of reviews! Me is happy! Thank yous to all my reviewers!

Tyson: All reviewers get a treat from Max's sugar stash! (:

Aouni: Are you sure that's a good idea Tyson?

Tyson: Uh…


	16. Duffy's Back

Aouni: Ahhh! I'm bad at updating, aren't I? I used update practically every few days and now I go almost two weeks before I can finish a chappie. Ah, well, I have my excuses.

Dark: No one cares about your excuses, fool.

Aouni: Oh well, I'm gonna ramble about them anyway. I went to Seattle – and there was NO computer!!! There wasn't even BEYBLADE!!! I couldn't watch it, because I live in Canada and I have no idea how US channels work, so I didn't know what channel of time it would come on in Seattle!! ::sobs::

Ray: Does it matter? You've seen every VForce episode TWICE. Some THREE times.

Aouni: So? I liked that episode! It was the one after Kai lost Dranzer, and he and Tyson battled and it was so tyka-ish!!!

Kenny: I never get how fangirls assume that the simplest things are linked to true love. Tyson and Kai beybattle all the time.

Aouni: Exactly!! They always practice against each other! Have you ever seen Kai practicing against Ray?

Max: Uh, yeah, I have.

Aouni: Shut up.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade – I'm only fourteen, I don't have that kind of drawing talent. I don't have ANY drawing talent.

Destiny: On with the chappie! ;)

Aouni: Warning: this chapter is REALLY REALLY WEIRD – that's because I am really really weird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen:

Kenny was so obsessed with killing the clowns. So obsessed, that he didn't even see the tree… until he ran into it.

Gary was possibly the first to notice that the small boy was no longer chasing them – but if he was, he chose not to say anything. So the neko-jin continued to run (minus Gary who simply stopped) down the street.

In fact, they ran for blocks before realizing that there was no Kenny chasing them. Assuming that Kenny had gotten Gary, they proceded to head back in the direction they came, in order to save their large friend.

"We can't!" cried Kevin, "That crazy four-eyes will get us too!"

Mariah glared at him, "Gary's our friend, we have to help him!"

"Yeah, and that 'crazy four-eyes' happens to be my friend," said Rei.

Lee, Mariah and Kevin glared.

"Okay… so maybe we don't care what happened to Kenny…"

Obviously, the four neko-jin did not get very far in their attempt to "rescue" Gary.

MEANWHILE

Gary peered down at the small brown haired boy. He was out cold, and didn't look as if he would be getting up soon. The chainsaw lay on the ground beside the Chief, whirring feebly. It was broken.

Remarkably, the tree had sustained no damage from the collision. It's not everyday you see a chainsaw break when smacked head on with a tree. Gary guessed that the chainsaw must have been seriously overused…

Kenny groaned, and sat up slowly. He looked around dazedly (AN: Yes, that IS a word – it's in my dictionary (: ) but the minute he spotted the chainsaw he jumped up and backed away from it.

"Aah! That looks sharp," he squeaked, apparently not aware of the fact that it was broken – or that he had just been running around trying to kill people with it.

He glanced around again, confused and ended up staring straight up at Gary, "Uh… Wasn't I at an amusement park?"

Gary shrugged, "We were there," he said, referring to him and the other White Tigers.

Kenny nodded, "So was I, I remember it, because Tyson and Max were singing! Rei looked like he was falling asleep and Kai was sulking – Kai is very very scary when he's sulking you know, I know, because I tried to talk to him! Gah, it was almost as scary as Tyson and Max singing… Oh no! Where's Dizzy?!"

He said all of this really fast, but somehow, Gary understood. He pulled a forgotten, tattered bag from the ground and dumped Dizzy out of it.

"Watch it!" cried Kenny, scrambling to catch his precious lap top. He clicked it open and found himself face to face with a very annoyed Dizzy.

"You better explain yourself Mister, or I'm going to have Kai go after you with his stuffed dog!"

Poor Kenny was very confused – since when did Kai have a stuffed dog? The very idea was absurd. Dizzy refused to explain why she was mad at him (or even speak to him).

Just when he though his day couldn't get any worse, he was pounced on by a small green-haired boy.

"Don't worry Gary! We're here to save you!" cried Mariah.

_What about saving me?_ Thought Kenny, still unable to get a good look at his attacker. But it didn't matter, because right at that point, he was tackled by Lee and Rei.

Crushed beneath the weight of three teenage boys (all of whom were larger and heavier than himself) Kenny could only gasp for air as he listened to Mariah fawn over Gary, asking if he was alright.

He was saved though, because at that moment, Duffy returned with his army. The tigers and the other zoo animals had in fact gone west – in the direction of another nearby zoo. However, as we all know, Spencer and Bryan didn't catch them, because they decided to head south.

The five neko-jin stared, they had never seen so many animals loose in a city. Rei vaguely remembered setting them all free… but he chose not to mention it to the others.

He wasn't in luck, because Lee and Mariah also remembered Rei telling them how he had set the animals free, and something about Tyson being a stuffed dog. Not that Tyson being a stuffed dog was relevant to the situation, but they still remembered it.

None of them had time to yell at Rei, or even decide what to do with all these animals, because soon, all five of them found themselves staring into a pair of very mesmerizing golden eyes…

MEANWHILE

"Really Robert, she was the one who attacked us!"

The german knight glared at the small, dark-haired boy, "You expect me to believe such a story? A little old woman beating the World Champions with a cane?"

"It's true!" he protested, glancing to his friends for support.

"If it IS true," said Johnny, smirking, "I'd say it was quite pathetic of you guys, eh, Kai? I always thought you were a tough guy."

Kai scowled, subconsciously closing his fist around the stuffed dog.

"Imagine that, the great Kai Hiwatari getting beat up by a little old lady-"

SMACK!!

Johnny was knocked over from the impact. He moaned, and sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead, "Ugh… did anyone get the plate number of that truck?" and then he passed out.

The other three magestics stared at the seemingly harmless dog plushie in shock.

"I think you three need a lesson in proper etiquette!" said Robert firmly.

But before Robert could teach them "a lesson in proper etiquette" Kenny ran screaming into the park, clutching Dizzy to his chest as he was chased by the White Tigers and Rei.

"Must kill clowns!!" giggled Mariah.

"Save me!" cried Kenny, diving behind Tyson and using him as a shield.

Much larger screams soon came from the other visitors at the park, when an army of freed zoo animals marched through the gate.

MEANWHILE

"Tala, don't you think we might have found the tiger by now?" asked Ian. They'd been walking for what felt like miles, and his feet were beginning to hurt.

Tala stopped and glanced around, "I don't know…"

"Hey Tala!" the red-headed Russian turned around to see Spencer and Bryan, "Fancy seeing you here!" said Spencer brightly.

Their leader was not impressed, "What are you guys doing here?"

They exchanged glances, "I guess we might have taken a wrong turn," Bryan admitted.

Tala glared, "How could you have taken a wrong turn? You were only supposed to go west!"

"… We though it might have gone southwest…"

Tala groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Aouni: That chappie was pretty short, wasn't it? AAAHHH!! ::smacks head against wall:: I'll try and update this thing more often. Besides, I'm trying to finish it soon, it's getting kinda long -.-;;

Dark: Only because you ramble on pointlessly.

Reviews: (Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (: )

**Bloody Mary** – Aaahh!! No! Don't listen to Kai! Kai's evil!!

Kai: ::smirks::

::authoress is now paranoid of insane-sugar-high chibis:: Bad Kai… Bad muse… Don't listen to bad Kai!!

**Kai/Ray** – My muses are evil – and the fact that you liked their chappie has only boosted their already huge ego… -.-U Oh well, I'm glad you liked it! :)

**Enchanted Crimson Rose** - :) Yup, unfortunately, Tyson wasn't so amused with the girl thing… Darn, I shouldn't have done that, he was my most agreeable muse! -.-U Yeah, that old lady was getting annoying… Not as annoying as my cat though… she won't stop chewing on the wires! .

**Forfirith****-on-a-sugar-high** – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!!

Tyson: See? I told you the candy was a good idea, it was, wasn't it Forfirith?

I wasn't talking about the candy!! -.-;;

**Flamable****-Devil** – I dunno, but she is crazy lol! I'm sorry it was so short, I think it was brain damage… I ate too many cookies and it fried my brain… I'll try to put in more tyka, there isn't enough tyka around here is there?

Aouni: Yup, thanks for reviewing! I love reviews… :)

Destiny: Beyblades on… you're going to miss it!

Aouni: AAAHHH!! ::runs off to watch beyblade::

Rei: What's her problem? She's seen it before -.-;;

Dark: It's called an obsession.

Tyson: Reviewers get candy! ;)


	17. The Demise of Duffy

Mei: Aaaaahhh!! This story is taking a lot longer than I thought it would -.-U Hopefully next chappie will be the end.

DISCLAIMER—See previous chapters :P

Mei: ::huggles tyka plushie that Nancy gave her:: tis so cute! And Dark's not here to take it away cuz Sunny knocked her out with her mallet! Me had extra nice reviews last chappie =) … I have 101 reviews!! =) That's THREE digits! ::faints::

Tyson: This fainting thing is getting REALLY old. -.-;;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen:

From somewhere high in a tree, the Magestics and the Bladebreakers (minus Rei) watched the escaped zoo animals and the White Tigers (plus Rei) tear apart the amusement park. Many of the guests had long since fled, and it was only a matter of time before some manner of authorities showed up.

At least, that was Robert had said. It didn't seem to be happening. Max was sure that the police and the zoo officials were too scared to come and round the animals up.

Above Max and the Magestics, was Tyson, Kai and Kenny. Kenny had been terrified and insisted on crawling all the way to the top of the tree. Tyson had feared that his small friend would fall, and followed him. No one knew why Kai was up there.

Kenny took one look down, and fainted, but Tyson was there to catch him. Of course, this prompted the Japanese boy to look down.

"AAAAHHHH!!"

The small blader immediately latched himself onto the older boy beside him, forgetting about the computer genius. So of course, Kenny fell.

Max reached out to try to catch him, he grabbed Kenny's arm, but was pulled off the branch. Oliver reached out to grab Max, and was also pulled off the branch; in an effort not to fall he grabbed hold of Enrique, who was pulled off with him. Robert lunged after his teammates, only to be inevitably pulled of the tree by their weight. In a one last desperate attempt to stay in the tree, Robert reached out and snatched Johnny's ankle.

Fortunatley, Johnny managed to hang onto the tree branch. Unfortunatley, their chain of bladers (plus Chief) now reached all the way to the ground.

Meanwhile, a couple branches above them, Tyson was still clinging to Kai for dear life, barely noticing the chain that had formed below them.

**MEANWHILE**

The Demolition Boys watched the mob of terrified visitors stampede from the general direction of the amusement park.

"I think we found our tiger," said Ian.

"Yeah, so now what do we do?" asked Bryan, turning to their leader.

Tala shrugged, "I don't know."

His team stared at him in shock.

"You don't know?" asked Bryan incredulously, "After all that about, Boris said this, and Boris said that, and we _have_ to find the tiger, you don't know?!"

"Hey," said the red-head defensively, "Boris only said to _find_ the tiger, he didn't say what to do with it."

"Leave it to us…" said a low voice. The Demolition Boys turned around and there, infront of them, was a massive army of clowns… Okay, so there were only two clowns, but still – a massive army sounds more dramatic.

Bryan frowned, "Who are you?"

"Dear me, don't you recognize us?" asked one clown with a look of mock hurt.

Tala studied the clowns very carefully… They did look kind of familiar…

**MEANWHILE**

"You two could at least help us!" hissed Robert, glaring up at Tyson and Kai.

"I would," replied Kai, "but that would require helping Johnny first… And I don't want to."

Johnny shot the Bladebreakers' captain an incredulous look, "You'd let your own teammates fall to your death just because you still have a grudge against me?"

"Well, actually, THEY won't die, because they're at the bottom of your little chain."

"Hey!" protested Enrique, "What about the us?"

Kai snorted, "What about you?"

'Well, we did help your teammates – that's what got us into this predicament – so it would be common courtesy of you to help us out in return," Oliver pointed out.

"Well, I can't. Kinomiya here has a death grip on me." It was true. Tyson was clinging to Kai like his life depended on it and showed no intention of letting go anytime soon.

Suddenly there was a bone piercing shriek from the bottom of the human chain.

"C-c-clowns!!" Kenny shrieked, dropping Dizzy. Not that she fell very far, but she was still upset.

"Aw, man, not the clown thing again Chief. Listen there are no…" Max's voice trailed off as he found himself face to face with a smirking clown.

Kenny struggled to get free of Max's grip and escape the clowns.

"Kenny!" cried Oliver, feeling a tremor go up the chain.

"You're going to make all of us fall!" shouted Johnny, feeling his grip slipping. But Kenny wasn't listening, he was back to being paranoid little Kenny continued to stuggle – eventually pulling the chain of bladers off of the tree… Where they all fell to their deaths.

Just kidding. Tyson miraculously snapped out of his fear of heights in time to grab Johnny's hand. Unfotyunatley, he was still holding onto Kai – who wasn't holding on to anything. So they fell from the tree anyway.

Luckily, Kenny didn't get hurt, because he was only an inch from the ground. Max didn't get hurt because Kenny broke his fall. Oliver's fall was broken by the Chief and Max, so he wasn't hurt, Enrique landed on top of the three boys, and Robert on top of them and so on and so forth. So none of them really got hurt.

Although it's safe to say some of them were squished. They all rolled off an sorted themselves out, realizing that they were now surrounded by a pack of angry, freed zoo animals, five rather disoriented neko-jin and two clowns.

"I suppose it would be safe to assume this is bad?" asked Oliver glancing around uneasily.

One of the clowns gave a particularly malicious smile, and poor Kenny fainted.

Mariah blinked, "What's going on?"

"We're here to retrieve our experiment," said one of the clowns.

Kai's eyes boggled out of his head, "_Grandfather!?_"

"Woah, Kai… Looks like Kenny was right," said Tyson, "You're grandfather IS a clown!"

This was too much information for poor Kai to handle. He hadn't had enough coffee that morning and his day had been very stressful. No one could fault him for fainting.

No one, except Johnny that is, "Hahahaha!! The mighty Kai, fainted like a little girl! In Tyson's arms too! Hahahaha!"

Duffy however, was not amused, _I won't be taken back to that laboratory! _He thought, _I'm going to show these humans who is boss…_

**MEANWHILE**

Mr. Dickenson was veery worried. He had just received a call from his secretary telling him to watch the news. It seemed that the amusement park he had sent the Bladebreakers to was under attack from a pack of rabid zoo animals that one of the guests had released earlier…

Then he received news that Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov had been spotted entering the park dressed as clowns… Why they would ever do such a thing was beyond the BBA's chairman, but he knew it couldn't be good. He could only pray that the boys were alright. If they were hurt it would be entirely his fault.

Sighing he left his office and called a bus. He was going to have to go down the the park himself…

**MEANWHILE**

Duffy was so deep into making up his plan that he didn't notice a short sandy-haired girl come up behind him. Unlike the blonde teenager she had previously been running around with, she HADN'T taken a knock from an old lady's cane, and so, was still on the prowl for sugar.

She had however eaten a cupcake with blue sprinkles.

Duffy the tiger looked like the perfect giant candy-cane in Emily's eyes, and so she did what any sugar crazy girl would do. She took a bite out of the candy-cane.

"RAAAAAAWRR!" Duffy let out a fierce roar as something bit into his tail. He was nuts, he ran around the park dragging Emily behind him. It was then that the sleeping pills in Tyson's cupcake kicked in. Emily fell fast asleep, thus letting go of Duffy's tail. But Duffy didn't notice, he was too busy running in circles around the park.

However, going in circles required that he go south.

BOOM!!

Voltaire glared at Boris as the rest of the bladers and zoo animals looked up, startled. Duffy the tiger had exploded…

Kai, who had been jolted awake by the explosion (AN: ;) But is still lying in Tyson's arms) muttered something along the lines of, "I blame the ostriches…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei: _Special thanks will go to Sunruner, for giving me the idea of Voltaire being a clown! =) Thanks Sunny!_

Tyson: That was a short chapter… Don't you owe your reviewers a little more than that?

Mei: I know, I know… But I can't think of anything! This story is getting long… Next chappie will be the last one. Me is sure of it. Yup.

Rei: YAY! =)

Mei: That comment was unnecessary, Kon -.-;;

**Reviews: **Yay! Thank you to all my reviewers for encouraging me to write this far! Me wuvs you all! ::turns into a chibi and glomps everyone who's ever reviewed::

**Bloody Mary – **Me has written more, yes me has =) ::feels proud of herself for overcoming writer's block::

Mariah: Yeah! I like you! Listen to Mary, Mei, make me destroy the world! Muahahaha!

Mei: O.o Uh… I don't think so…

**Enchanted Crimson Rose – **-.-;; That must suck. I know how you feel ::cries:: Three whole days without computer or beyblade!! It was evil… ::sniff:: Me loves crazy Kai too! =) He's so kawaii! Ah, Kenny wasn't normal for long… I have trouble writing about hi being normal… tis too boring =)

**Yamikaiemi**** BlackAngel Maritamai – **People want to kill me now? EEP! ::hides behind desk:: What did I do?

Tyson: If you'd pay attention you'd have noticed they only kill you if you steal there word.

Mei: What word? Oh… That word! No worries, me no steal. Nope. Nah uh.

**Sapphire-Sword – **Max? Uh… I guess that's a plot hole. =) He was there… but then I think I deleted the part that mentioned him and forgot to retype it… Oopsies…

**Nancy****'s Little Obsession - **::huggles tyka plushie:: So kawaii!

Kai/Tyson: ::sweatdrop::

Mei: Yay! Yous back, you is going to write lots of tyka ficcys, ne? Me wuvs tyka =) Tis the best! ::goes on and on about how kawaii tyka is::

Kai/Tyson: ::sweatdrop::

**Fofirith****-on-a-sugar-high – **Kai is mad at me for giving you sugar now… -.-;; Me tries to update more often but… This ficcy is evil, yesh it is… =)

**Sunruner**** – **Muahahahaha!! Somebody was finally nice enough to get rid of my evil muse! … Uh, but now that she's gone, I have one muse less to give me ideas … Oh well. Thanks for helping me out =)

Dark: Don't… Worry ::cough hack cough:: I'll be back… .

**Feelin**** Glayish – **Yup, you is the hundredth reviewer! =) Me should probably use author alerts too… But me never does, me never checks my e-mail so it wouldn't matter =)

**Hells Angel – **Maybe hell is funny though! I wouldn't know, I've never been there. =)

Mei: I gots OVER 100 reviews! Me feels so special! Thank yous everyone! You're so nice! =) Me wuvs you guys!

Tyson: ::sighs:: What about us muses?

Destiny: Yeah! Don't WE get any credit?

Mei: Uh…

Tyson: Anyway, please review.

Max: Reviewers still get candy. =)


	18. The Overdramatic End

Mei: It's me!! I'm back after… Well… I'm not sure how long…

Rei: =) It's over! It's finally over!! XD

Mei: It is… but Shattered Glass is only halfway done! =)

Rei: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kai: ::_sighs_:: DISCLAIMER – You _should_ know this by now.

Tyson: Just say it so we can get on with the story.

Kai: Fine. ::_mutters__ something (cough) not very nice (cough) in Russian under his breath as he unfolds paper to read_:: Mei does not own beyblade or any of the related characters. She only owns her two original muses Destiny and Aouni Darkstar. And the plot. And I (Kai) belong to Tys- WHAT?! Who wrote this?!?

Tyson: ::_smiling__ innocently_::

Destiny: Uh… Riiiiiight. Next time, **I** write the disclaimer.

Mei: Yes, on with the final chappie of APD!! =) Hope you enjoy it! Tis much longer than most of the other chappies (=

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen:

For a long time the group of confused bladers, rabid escaped zoo animals and evil world domination-bent villains dressed as clowns stood silently watching the smoke rise from Duffy's smoldering ashes. Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, Voltaire starting juggling multicolored neon eggs and singing "I'm a little teapot!". His poor grandson, already traumatized from past childhood events regarding the death of his parents, the abbey and such, fainted once more, unable to take the shock.

Needless to say, no one really noticed. They were all transfixed by the sight before them, watching anxiously for the smoke to clear, and when it finally did what they saw was…

Nothing spectacular. It was the amusement park, exactly as it had been moments before Duffy had exploded. Completely and utterly deserted, the rides falling apart, cobwebs covering the various arractions rust on almost every single metal object in sight… All together it seemed the amusement park had been abandoned for centuries instead of half an hour.

But then, that's the way things happen in a totally melodramatic story written by an odd teenage girl who exaggerates everything, right? Wait… the characters don't know they're in a story, do they?

"Whoa… What happened to the amusement park?" asked Kevin, staring at the remains of the park in awe.

"I have no idea… but it sure looks creepy…" whispered Mariah, in that dramatic "I'm so scared, please hold me and comfort me gorgeous-hulk-who-is-supposed-to-be-my-hero" voice.

Of course, her gorgeous-hulk-who-is-supposed-to-be-her-hero did neither of these things, he was cowering behind Gary, "W-what if i-it's haunted?" Rei squeaked.

Mariah glared at him, "That's my line!" she growled, shooting him a "Hello? You're my gorgeous-hulk-who-is-supposed-to-be-my-hero?" glare.

Of course RRei was infinitely confused, because while our favourite feline-boy may be gorgeous, he is certainly no hero OR hulk, so how could he possibly fufill the requirements of the horror/chick-flick's classic sterotype gorgeous-hulk-who-is-supposed-to-be-wimpy-girly-girl's-hero?

And Mariah then realized that she didn't fit the classic sterotype annoying-wimpy-yet-beautiful(There has to be SOME reason the guy wants to save her, ne?)-girly-girl-who-screams-at-the-top-of-her-lungs-at-every-little-noise-and-clings-to-gorgeous-hulk-who-is-supposed-to-be-her-hero's-arm-until-it-falls-off, because Mariah was most definitely not wimpy.

Therefore neither of them could fit the sterotype of a classic horror/chick-flick movie. And what could they do upon discovering this piece of shocking information? Well, nothing.

Lee however did fit the description of the classic jealous/overprotective father/brother/ex-boyfriend/current-boyfriend/fiancé/husband/cousin/any-other-male-who-knows-the-girl-besides-the-hero, quite well. He immediately stepped in between Mariah and Rei to discourage any further exchange of glances.

And while all this was going on Baoris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwatari found themselves surveying the mess their experiment had caused. It seemed only necessary that they flee the scene of the crime before authorites arrived, as all evil villains dressed as clowns must do in the end.

"I do not believe we have any reason to remain here, do you, Mr. Balkov?" asked Voltaire lightly.

"No, sir, I think it would be best for us to leave now."

In a proper drama, and a proper story, said "good guys" (Tyson and the Bladebreakers) would make some sort of an effort to stop, or at least hinder these "bad guys" in their escape – but as this is neither a proper drama, nor a proper story (it's a fanfiction) the Bladebreakers did absolutely nothing as Boris and Voltaire walked away.

Well, the Magestics couldn't have that, could they? It would be terribly uncouth to go against the laws of proper fiction, and so, bidding a solemn farewell to their friends, they charged nobly after the leaders of BIOVOLT corporation. The criminal chase that ensued was… well… that's another story.

"Riiiiiiiight," said Kevin slowly, watching them go, "That was odd."

"You can say that again!" said Rei.

"That was odd!" the small green-haired neko-jin repeated dutifully.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

Lee, being the classic stereotype jealous/overprotective father/brother/ex-boyfriend/current-boyfriend/fiancé/husband/cousin/any-other-male-who-knows-the-girl-besides-the-hero, he is, was getting annoyed with the looks his cousin Mariah kept sending towards Rei, "This is the _last_ time our team goes to an amusement park!" he spoke up, "We're leaving, _now_."

"Aw, c'mon Lee!" whined Kevin.

"Gary like it here," said Gary.

"Yeah," agreed Mariah, "You have to admit, it WAS kinda fun."

And Lee, being the jealous/overprotective father/brother/ex-boyfriend/current-boyfriend/fiancé/husband/cousin/any-other-male-who-knows-the-girl-besides-the-hero was almost unable to resist the plea of the girl whom he was so overprotective of. Note emphasis on almost.

"We're leaving and that's final!"

And so, the White Tigers set off to leave the Bladebreakers alone in the Amusement Park of Doom… but not before saying goodbye!

"Goodbye Rei…" said Mariah tearfully as she was led away by her fellow teammates.

"Bye Mariah…" said Rei regretfully.

"Bye Rei!"

"Bye Mariah!

"Bye Rei!!"

"Bye Mariah!!"

"Bye-"

"Shut up already!" snapped Lee.

And then there was… The Bladebreakers. Who then held a minute of silence in quiet concern of their fainted comrades… Okay, perhaps it was not _that_ dramatic.

Kenny awoke after having numerous buckets of ice cold water dumped on his head. Needless to say, he was not at all pleased.

Tyson absolutely refused to allow a single drop of water to touch Kai's precious head, stating fiercly that, "He could get sick!" Considering the mood the champion blader was in, no one dared point out that he still held the russian-japanese teen in his arms… or that he was cuddling him like one would a kitten.

Eventually Emily hobbled over from where she'd fallen asleep shortly before Duffy's explosion. She was still a _little_ groggy from being drugged up on sleeping pills. She stumbled over to the boys, smiling weakly. Max and Kenny raced to her side, glaring at each other when they got there.

The bespectacled girl ignored them and pointed at Kai, proclaiming bluntly – and quite drunkenly, "Shomebody should wakes him up!"

Rei rolled his eyes, "What do you think we're trying to do?"

Emily wobbled and both Max and Kenny reached out to steady her, competeing for her attention with twin cries of, "Are you alright?"

"I ish jusht fine, yesh I ish! Never been betters!" said Emily cheerfully approaching Tyson, who eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I knoweth how to awaken thee fair Prince!" said Emily proudly. The Bladebreakers cast her odd looks, not having the faintest clue what she was talking about, but she continued nonetheless, "In order to frees him from yon curse, one must bestow a kiss of true loves! Yesh… and who betters for yonder task than fair young damsel?" she placed a fist on her chest, uncoordinated enough to extend a finger to point.

Tyson stared at her like she was a mad woman (which was very near to the truth anyway), "What are you talking about?"

"I sayeth," Emily explained swaying slightly, "That I, thee fair damsel, must take upon grand quest and kisseth young prince in order to breaketh the curse most foul that hath been placed upon thee…"

Tyson blinked in confusion, "You're making even less sense than before…"

Emily's patience snapped, "I'M GOING TO KISS KAI AND WAKE HIM UP AND HE'LL LOVE ME AND WE'LL GET MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER LIKE THEY ALWAYS DO IN FAIRY TALES!! IT SAID SO IN MY DREAM!!"

"Whoa, calm down woman!" said Rei.

Tyson was infuriated, "You can't kiss Kai!" he shouted, pulling his team captain away from her, "I don't care what your dream said! It's just that, a DREAM! It'll come true over my dead body!!"

"Yeah Emily, you don't want _Kai_," said Max, pulling her towards him and glaring at Kenny as if this was HIS fault.

Kenny responded by yanking the girl back towards himself, "There's plenty of OTHER guys you could get married to and live happily ever after with!"

"But I won't be able to kiss them awake!" wailed Emily. The moment the words were out of her mouth Max and Kenny dropped her and fell to the ground pretending to be asleep.

Freed from the clutches of the boys, Emily charged towards Tyson and Kai. Tyson had to think fast, if Emily kissed Kai, it would undoubtedly traumatize the boy further… So there was only one thing to do…

(**Stop reading if you don't like ****yao****i/shounen**** ai/boyXboy**)

Kiss him awake before she got there! Quickly he bent down and kissed Kai on the forehead… Nothing. Biting his lip, he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek… Still nothing. And Emily was only inches away…

So the midnight-haired blader pulled the Russian boy closer and kissed him roughly on the lips, not noticing th crimson eyes suddenly snap open, or Emily's screech of defeat.

"This never happened in my dream!!"

Immediately Max and Kenny were there to comfort her, pointing out all the reasons that Kai was unworthy of her attention…

And Tyson was STILL kissing Kai, who was now kissing back, both oblivious to the world around them as all couples are in the stereotypical sappy romance novel/movie.

_Of course, Ty and I are just _friends_, not a couple,_ thought Kai, _Just friends and only friends… I'm sure there's a logical explanation for why he – Mmm that feels nice…_

Eventually Mr. Dickenson showed up, snapping the two boys out of their lovey dovey trance where only they existed.

"Boys! I came as soon as I could… Tyson? Kai?"

(**Start reading again**)

"Uh… Hi Mr. Dickenson! Long time no see, huh?" said Tyson sheepishly pulling away from the other teenager.

"What brings you here?" asked Rei, hiding his camera behind his back and smirking inwardly.

The old man raised an eyebrow, glancing between Voltaire's grandson and the World Champion, but he didn't press the matter, "Well, as soon as I heard that the zoo animals escaped, and Boris and Voltaire were on the premises, I came as soon as I could!" said the Beyblade Battle Association CEO worriedly.

"Ah, well, we're fine!" laughed Tyson.

"Emily's not!" cried Kenny.

Kai shook his head, "I told you that you put too many sleeping pills in that cupcake, Ty."

"Sssssssshhhhh!!" cried the younger teen tackling Kai to the ground and clamping a hand over his mouth. But it was too late.

"You put sleeping pills in Emily's cupcake?!" asked Max angrily.

"How dare you?" shrieked Kenny.

"Actually," said Kai, hoping to help Tyson out, "It was intended for Max."

"Shut up!" cried Tyson, alarmed.

Max's eyes narrowed, "Oh, so you would've had me stumbling around like I was drunk, huh?"

Rei snickered. Going the amusement park hadn't been so bad after all…

"Now, now boys. There's no need to argue. I've brought the bus and we can all go home. I'd imagine you've had quite a rough day!"

"You can say that again," said Rei darkly.

"Now, now boys. There's no need to argue. I've brought the bus and we-"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

So one by one the bladebreakers filed onto the bus, with Rei carrying Emily (Max and Kenny had fought for nearly fifteen minutes over who should carry her while Dizzy made sarcastic remarks about how she now felt unloved).

"Would you look at that?" muttered Ian.

"How come THEY get a bus and WE have to walk?" complained Bryan.

"I suppose our whole day in this park was a waste," muttered Spencer.

Tala smirked, "Nope!" His team looked at him quizzically.

"I got some cotton candy!" said the redhead proudly pulling a wheelbarrow full of the stuff from behind a picnic table, "And we all know Boris can't stand it…"

Ian grinned rubbing his hands together mischieviously, "I guess it's time we pulled out the old prank book, eh?"

"Ha! Balkov won't know what hit him once we get back to the abbey!"

**MEANWHILE**

Rei was deep in though on the way back. He sat on the bus watching Max and Kenny fuss and fight over Emily, but didn't really pay attention to the whole scene… He was still musing about the days events.

"You know guys," the Chinese blader spoke up suddenly, startling his bickering teammates, "I think freeing zoo animals might not be such a bad idea.

Max and Kenny stared at him in horror.

"Are you crazy?" asked Max, "After what happened today?"

"No!" Rei shook his head, "I didn't mean to free them like THAT, I meant, like starting a petition or something… At least get them better living conditions, you know?"

"That might not be such a bad idea," said Kenny thoughtfully, "What's your take on it Dizzy?"

The tempermental bit-beast snorted, "Oh, so _now_ you pay attention to me! Well, forget it buster, I'm going to play Solitaire!"

"Aw, come on Dizzy…"

"Hmph!"

In the very back of the bus a dual-haired teenager rolled his eyes at the computer genius's argument with his laptop. He sat gazing out the window running his hand absent-mindedly through the dark blue hair of the younger boy who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

This day had been interesting…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei: ::_sobs_:: It's over!! . WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I better get lots and lots of reviews for this last chappie 'cause I worked really hard on it! Well, maybe not that hard considering I'm pretty lazy, but it was pretty hard. Yup.

Destiny: Congrats, you've finished your first chaptered fic!

Mei: Yup! =) I'm so proud of myself! Review peoples! Review review review!

**Reviews: **

_And here at the end I shall make a little corny speech to thank all my reviewers! Run little birdies, I have a spork! Thank you thank you thank you!! I would __nev__er have had the motivation to keep writing this fic if it wasn't for you guys and all your nice comments about my writing and the story! =) You guys are the best!! I award you all with… SPORKS!!_

Kai: … ::_sighs and starts handing out sporks to reviewers_:: You want blue, pink or purple? Or the KaTy phoenix/dragon design one? Oh, hurry up and pick, I don't have all day! … Okay, so maybe I do. ::_sulks_::

Tyson: ::_is__ standing beside Kai holding the sack full of sporks_:: Pick the KaTy one!! =)

**Fireie**** Gurl – **Oh yeah.. My other fanfics… Me will tries to update! Yup…

Tyson: You better update them!

Mei: Hehe… I will! I promise! I can't promise it will be soon though… Me is glad you likes them all so much though =) Makes me feel specials! =)

**Feelin**** Glayish – **Yup, me made them kiss just for you and Jen! Since you both asked me to =) Methinks the clown bit was genius too, but it wasn't my idea, it was Sunny's =) (sunruner) Yay! I killed Duffy! =) Me is very proud of myself for doing that…

**Fla****mable****-Devil – **Me did make them kiss, 'cause you an Glay asked me too… Methinks me might have rushed it again… but oh well… Haha! Kai got beaten at his death glare! Always knew the day would come…

**Sunruner**** – **That is okay, your suggestion got me past my writer's block! =) Thank yous! Garet fainting? Somehow I can't really picture that… But me can see Piers fainting! Hahahahaha!! O.O He's going to kill me now, isn't he? … I uploaded chappie eighteen – now you upload chappie eighteen, ne? ::hint hint::

**Sapphire-Sword – **Me was actually thinking of writing a sequel… but that is only if people wants one. Yes, I find idiotic things funny too! That is why me wrote an idiotic fic =)

**Bloody Mary – **That's a good idea! We SHOULD destroy the world and make a better one! It would be perfect!

Tyson: Nothing is perfect.

Kai: That's not true! **I** am perfect!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Mei: See, if we destroyed the world we'd get rid of these annoying muses!

Tyson: Hey!

--

Tyson: Oh look, a rare green spork! Who wants this one?

Kai: ::_sighs_::

Mei: Goodbye all! See you in one of my other fics… if you read them! ::_waves__ and waits for everyone to wave back – nothing happens_:: Uh… well, bye anyways!


End file.
